Do you remember me?
by sara-chan
Summary: *CHAPTER 15* AC-187. Heero and Duo are children.They meet and become friends, but time and war will separate them. When they meet again, will they remember their past? *Yaoi 1x2*
1. New neighbors

****

TITLE: **DO YOU REMEMBER ME? **

AUTHOR: sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS: 1x2, hints of 3x4****

WARNINGS: Yaoi, angst, lemon later, AU

****

DISCLAIMERS: Gundam Wing is the only property of Sunrise and Bandai. 

****

Notes: One thing before we start. I'm French, so you couldn't have read this fic without the help of Page Karasu. She's done a lot. I think you could not have understood a word if I'd sent you my first version. So my big thanks to PK, you're the boss!!! If some of you can read in French, go on! I've others fics there. 

And now, on to the fic!

* * *

****

CHAPTER 1: New neighbors

"Mommyyyyyyyyy! I'm going!" 

Helen Maxwell shuddered. With a cry like that, he could have woken up the whole world.

"Have you taken your scarf?" she asked him, as she walked from the kitchen. Her son stopped before rushing out and looked back, his habitual smile on his lips.

"Yeaaaah mommy!" he said, bouncing back and forth. 

Helen chuckled as she eyed this vibrant boy who was her son. At seven, he was already a smart and responsible kid but that wouldn't keep him from getting into mischief. 

"Wait a minute, Solo" she added, as she frowned and approached him. 

She kneeled down before her son and took a brush out of a nearby drawer so she could brush the boy's silken hair. Solo's hair was always a magnificent sight. His chestnut hair ran long down his back and it looked as though the sun had streaked it with gold. Her hair only ran mid-length and was a common shade of brown. Solo's hair was waist length and braided most of the time to prevent others from teasing him. His hairstyle often got him mistaken for a pretty girl with big bright eyes, a heart-shaped face and pouty pinkish lips. So everyone who saw him couldn't walk by without pinching his cheeks and kissing him, as he was so cute and full of life.

"Moooom! I'm gonna be late! Jimmy and Ken are waiting for me!" he said, pouting and trying to escape from his mother.

"Alright, I'm done," she said, getting up. " and you come back before noon, ok?" 

"Yeah yeah," he said while rushing out again.

Helen laughed, then went back to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

~*~ 

"Oh craaaaaap! They must be soooo mad!" Solo thought as he ran as fast as his small feet could take him.

He crossed the street looking both ways when suddenly, he stopped. In front of him stood the house next to his which had been uninhabited for two years. At one of the windows on the first floor, he could have sworn the curtain moved. Curious and fearless like all children, the braided boy came near the gate and stared at the window. After ten minutes of observation, he was rewarded for his efforts when he saw a shadow behind the drapes. 

"Hellooooooooo!" Solo screamed as loud as he could and waved enthusiastically.

The curtain went back immediately much to the boy's disappointment. He pouted, but smiled again rapidly.

__

He or she must be shy ! Hu huh … He thought and walked off toward his original destination.

Behind him, the curtain parted once more.

~*~

The next day, Solo was in the garden tossing the baseball against the high wire fence. He gripped his baseball glove in one hand and the ball in the other. The cheery boy shouted to no one in particular each time he succeeded in chucking the ball further from himself. But the result of that wasn't very satisfying. Most of the time, the ball landed in the rosebushes or the cherry tree…

Today, his arm proved to be much better than previous days… the ball fell in the neighbor's garden.

"Oh great, great!" the longhaired boy moaned. "If this fence was shorter," he continued, speaking to himself and crossing the wire fence. It separated the two gardens by a small opening wide enough for a child, "…all of this would have never happened!" He said while he frowned and glared at the said wire fence. 

"Now, where did that ball fall?" he said crawling on his hands and knees and parting plants and grass on his way. Some grunts and mumbles followed…

"Ah ah!" Solo shouted with delight as he brought out the ball. 

"What are you doing here ?" 

Solo eeped and jumped two meters from the floor. He turned around and met two cobalt eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED…. 

__

Sooo, what do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me.

Bye! 

Sara-chan^_^


	2. Presentation

****

TITLE: **DO YOU REMEMBER ME? **

AUTHOR: sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS: 1x2, hints of 3x4****

WARNINGS: Yaoi, angst, lemon later, AU

****

DISCLAIMERS: Gundam Wing is the only property of Sunrise and Bandai. 

****

Notes: One thing before we start. I'm French, so you couldn't have read this fic without the help of Page Karasu. She's done a lot. I think you could not have understood a word if I'd sent you my first version. So my big thanks to PK, you're the boss!!! If some of you can read in French, go on! I've others fics there. 

****

My thanks to: **_Lark57_ **my first reviewer, thanks^_^ **_loverwren_** I don't know what DJ you talk about. I don't know or read them(cant' read Japanese either.) This fic's just popped out of my head one night and that's how all begins. **_James_** don't worry, I'll finish it! **_Page Karasu_** * bow* thank you for giving me one review! * hug * 

And now, on to the fic!

* * *

****

CHAPTER 2: Presentation

Solo took some time to watch the boy before him while trying to regain his breath. A bit taller than him, dark-brown hair and tanned skin. He seemed to be a foreigner… an Asian? _ maybe … _Solo smiled again and offered his hand. 

"Hi! It's you, I saw you yesterday, didn't it? I'm Solo and you? What's your name?" he said in a breath.

The boy glared at him coldly without managing to answer him.

"Huh?" The braided boy blinked, confused. "Do you understand?" _Maybe not ._

Thinking back about some movies he saw on TV, Solo motioned his hand at the space between them, "Me, Solo… and you?" 

"Shut up, you idiot! I'm not stupid!" the boy answered harshly. "Go back to your house and don't ever come back here." 

With that, the blue-eyed boy left. Solo stood there for two minutes, stunned and speechless. He had just met him for the first time in his young life and he couldn't believe someone was showing him hostility, coldness and indifference. His joyous nature and easy going personna made people always nice toward him, but this boy was acting differently. 

His curiosity awoke again and, before leaving, he turned toward the house with the blue shutters one last time.

"SEE YOU SOOOOOOOON!!!"

~*~

The sun was shining brightly in the sky and breeze looked perfect, not quite enough to make you cold, but just enough to make its presence known. No clouds were showing their troublesome faces today. It was a perfect day to take a walk outside. 

Two cobalt eyes stared at the sky by the living-room window, considering between the pros and the cons. After one minute of reflection, he picked up his jacket and left.

The blue eyed boy breathed in the cool breeze which blew on his face and sighed contently. The wind played with his dark hair, making it more tousled and stormy then before. He walked down to the porch and opened the gate. As he closed it behind himself, he planned to walk along the street peacefully when something caught his eye. 

Or rather someone.

Ten meters before him stood the kid with the funny braid. _Solo _he thought, remembering the boy's name. When he saw him for the first time by his bedroom window, he thought Solo was a girl. However, when he heard his voice, he corrected his mistake. Never in his life had he ever met someone as energetic and excitable as this boy. This attitude astounded him.

Looking back at the braided boy, he saw bubbles flying to the sky around Solo. _Bubbles? _he thought. 

The kid seemed to blow into some tube, place it back in its bottle and then blow again until another bubble successfully popped out.

__

Strange… Puzzled, he approached until he was two feet from the kid. 

~*~

Two hours passed since Solo sat there on the sidewalk blowing bubbles, but he was already bored. _It's not fun when you play alone!_ he thought, pouting. He blew once more on the tube, but with less conviction and then his amethyst eyes met two sneakers. _Huh?_

"What are you doing?" a deep, cold voice asked.

"KYAAAAAAA!!!" Solo yelled while jumping.

Before him stood the boy from the previous day. Solo sat back, breathing more slowly. 

"Hey! Hasn't anyone ever told you it's impolite to surprise people like that?" Solo asked, using one of his mother's sentences, which the most of the time was addressed to him. 

The brown-haired boy didn't reply. He just smirked.

"Eh! It's not funny, you know! " Solo pouted, but he'd never had a bad mood more than five seconds, so he smiled again and moved a bit. " Sit, I'll show you!" 

The short-haired boy shrugged and sat near him.

"You've never blown bubbles?" Solo asked dumbfounded.

"No," the boy answered simply.

"Jeez! And I thought I was bored! You have to try it, it's great!" the braided kid said, excited again. "Wait a minute, I've got another one." 

He brought out another bottle from his bag and offered it to his neighbor.

"Here! Take the tube and stick it in the bottle. Then you blow. The trick, it's to make the biggest bubble you can, but I can't do it. For a first timer, you wouldn't be able to…" The pretty faced boy said, trailing off in a matter-of-fact tone.

Solo stopped dead when he saw a bubble as big as his hand going out of the boy's tube. His face was plastered with astonishment and his eyes were as wide as saucers. 

"How… how did you? I've been spending an hour here trying and you…" 

The brown-haired boy smirked, this time amused.

"Hn," he answered.

Solo pouted. "Very funny." Then his eyes sparked with playful revenge. He went back plunging his tube in his bottle but this time, he blew it on his neighbor's face. The other boy blinked surprised.

__

Why did he do that? Is he trying to get me mad?" 

But when he saw the mischief in Solo's eyes, he calmed down. 

__

No baka! He's just teasing you. His mind answered.

__

Huh? Odin blinked. _Oh ok! So he's teasing me, ne? _

So to get back at Solo, he sent a bubble in which exploded in the braided boy's face. By then, a bubble war followed between the two children. Their laughs went on all the day. 

~*~

Later, the time to go home arrived. 

"I have to go. Mom is going to set the table." Solo said as he stood up. His hair was a wet mess, but his eyes kept the same mischievous light. 

"Hn," the short-haired boy answered while looking his neighbor sorting out his bag. 

He had never spent a day like today. He hadn't played and enjoyed himself ever. In fact, he had * never* played. Today, with Solo, he learned to laugh and play like all the other seven-year old children. It was a new experience, but immensely amusing… he had to admit. And all of this, thanks to Solo. 

__

Oh crap! Mom is going to be soooo mad! I didn't see the time go by! Solo thought.

__

Yeah but see how amusing it was! It was worth it, wasn't it? His mind replied.

__

Yeah that's right! I've never had a better day! It was better than playing with Ken! the braided boy smiled at that thought.

Suddenly, he heard his neighbor talking to him.

"…in"

"What?" Solo said looking at him.

"Odin, my name is Odin," the brown-haired boy said before leaving.

Solo froze, stunned that he even attempted to share his name. He blinked a few times to let the realization hit.

"Odin…" he said softly. 

TO BE CONTINUED…. 

__

Sooo, what do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me.

Bye! 

Sara-chan ^_^


	3. Promise

****

TITLE: **DO YOU REMEMBER ME? **

AUTHOR: sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS: 1x2, hints of 3x4****

WARNINGS: Yaoi, angst, lemon later, AU

****

DISCLAIMERS: Gundam Wing is the only property of Sunrise and Bandai. 

****

My Thanks: OH-MY-GOD! I didn't think I'd get 9 reviews! You know what? You made me soo happy I'd try to work faster! Keep reading and reviewing, ok? **_ria _:** Why, thank you^_^ Hope you'll be there for the fourth chapter. **_Hakumei _: **You don't have to wait any longer. See? It's only been two days since the second chapter! And I love bubbles too! **_Squirreligog & Kali _: **thanks, here's the next chapter. **_Val Mora _: **Yeah, you'll know why they have different names around the 5th chapter. **_Switch _: **Don't panic! I'll continue! I can even tell you there'll be 20 chapters. **_Mitzi _: *** bounce and bounce * I'm excited too. I didn't expect to have so much reviews! I'll work harder, promise! **_ShaeLynn _: **You don't have to read in French. I'll translate all the chapters. Just be patient ^_^ **_whick-ann rayn _: **that's wasn't pathetic! I know French is difficult. And thanks for reading. 

And now, on to the fic!

* * *

****

CHAPTER 3: Promise

Today was the ideal day to fish. Much like yesterday, it was nice out. This time though, it wasn't so hot that you couldn't go outside and enjoy it. Taking his fishing rod and his basket, Solo bounced happily toward Odin's house. 

He wondered if his friend was working again. Since they'd met three months ago, they became good friends. In the beginning, Solo was always stalking and talking to him and he got the impression he wasn't being heard. Then, much to both of their surprise, they ended up in the same school and that suited Solo perfectly. 

He gave himself a mission: to become Odin's friend. He didn't know why but he was attracted to the silent boy. His coldness, his way of always being alone intrigued him. When Solo looked into his eyes, he saw a boy, who felt lonely and who only wanted to be loved and understood. That's when he realized that it wasn't so intriguing anymore. Little by little, thanks to Solo's persuasion, stubbornness and perseverant attitude, the braided kid noticed that the Japanese boy actually did listen and even took part in the conversation. Without saying or showing it, Odin made him understand that he was accepted as his friend. Solo didn't have to say anything either, the ease between them was recognized without words. Since then, they became inseparable. 

Ringing the doorbell, Solo waited patiently for someone to open the door. When the door opened, the little boy bounced happily. 

"Odin? Are you ready? Come on, hurry!"

Odin, or rather the shadow you could see behind the door, said: "I can't go out today. Sorry Solo."

The violet eyed boy blinked. 

"Why? It's a great day! See? The sun is shining! It's the perfect day to fish!"

Solo heard the Japanese boy sigh.

"I'm not feeling good today, that's all," Odin replied with the same calm voice. "We'll see tomorrow, ok?" He wanted to shut the door but Solo put his foot to wedge the door open.

"Eh! What's up Odin? You weren't sick yesterday! Something isn't right! Talk to me Odin!"

Solo could see Odin was hiding something. The blue eyed boy wasn't looking at him and his voice was more low than usual. Solo began to panic. Something wasn't right with Odin and the longhaired kid intended to find out what it was. He abruptly pushed open the door and then had a clear vision. What he saw made him speechless.

Odin was wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans. But what the clothes couldn't hide were the bruises, red marks and cuts still not closed that covered the tanned and tender boy's face. They were everywhere. On his face, on his arms and certainly on his back with the way he was leaned over. His lips were a bit cut and swollen like his cheeks.

"O…Odin," Solo whispered in disbelief.

The brown-haired boy looked away. It was what Odin didn't want him to see. He had finally found someone who understood him, who showed him what it was to be a child. He, who had fallen into the adults' world so soon, and now he had to lose him. He felt ashamed of his appearance, of himself. He didn't want to lose his friend. Refusing to prolong this visit anymore, Odin tried to shut the door once more when Solo caught his hand. 

"Odin!" Solo shouted, his voice afraid. "What happened? Did you get in a fight or what?"

__

No idiot! It's not like Odin to make trouble! It couldn't have happened at school because it's the holidays and he hasn't been with anyone but me. 

Who could have done that to his friend? If he found out who, they would be * very * sorry. So he was small and he didn't fight as well as Odin. So what? No one touched * his * Odin!

"Who did that?" Solo asked eerily calm, as his eyes shone with rage. 

Odin looked at him, surprised to see such an emotion in his happy and kind friend. _Why is he furious?_

It was then that he noticed the shining sparkle he mistook for a reflection of the sun was in fact a tear… 

Solo's eyes were full of tears!

__

Solo! He's crying! I don't understand…

Laying his hand against the longhaired boy's cheek, Odin caught a tear between his fingers and stared at it as if he was hypnotized. 

"You…you are crying. Why?"

"Baka! How do you want me to react when I see my best friend beaten to death!" Solo shouted while his tears dropped again and again along his cheeks. 

He suddenly took Odin in his arms and buried his face against his friend's chest. The Japanese boy, surprised, didn't stop him. He could feel Solo's shoulders shake and Solo's arms tightened around him, as if the braided boy didn't ever want to let him go. Without comprehending why he did it, Odin returned his embrace and tightened more the small boy against him. 

He didn't feel his own tears dropping along his cheeks. The only thing he felt was Solo's arms wrapped around him… it was all that mattered anyway.

~*~

"Tell me who did that to you." Solo asked later.

They were on a hill, a place they decided three months ago to be their secret place. Solo insisted on taking care of his wounds, and so the two laid on the grass near an oak tree, Odin on his back and Solo on his stomach with his chin on his palms. The braided boy's look was implacable, Solo wanted an answer and he wanted * now *.

"My tutor." Odin sighed.

Solo knew Odin was adopted by a man named Odin Lowe. He had seen him two or three times when he was waiting for Odin to go to school. The man was tall, with brown hair and always wearing nice clothes. He seemed to never be at home. Solo didn't know what his job was, but he was pretty sure Odin helped his tutor sometimes because he had seen them once leaving together in their car bringing long bags with them. 

Solo didn't like Odin Lowe. The cold man's glare made him shudder, but now, he * hated * him. How could he beat his friend? Wasn't he like his father? 

"But why?" Solo asked furious.

The Japanese boy looked away. "He wasn't pleased with my work so he punished me. And he's right. I wasn't paying attention. In this job, you mustn't make any mistakes."

"But it's crazy!" Solo shouted indignantly. "You're only seven! You aren't an adult! If he wants someone to help him, why doesn't he ask someone else?!" 

He didn't want to know what they'd now. The blue-eyed boy would only ignore him and just look at him sadly. And seeing his friend like that, his eyes full of sorrow and loss, was unbearable for him. 

"And he reproached me for becoming weak. He things you are a liability for me. He wanted me to stop seeing you." Odin said, fists balled so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. "But this time, I refused and you can easily guess what happened after."

Odin could remember how furious he had been when his tutor said that. This time, he would not let the man win. He didn't want to sacrifice Solo for his tutor. Solo was the only pure and perfect thing that he had left. Suddenly, Odin felt Solo's small hands on him. The braided boy was on top of him, blocking the ray of sunshine from reaching him.

"Odin," Solo said softly and smiled, the smile that made the short-haired boy forget all his worries and make him happy. Yeah, if he had to fight for this angel, Odin would do it.

"I will never hurt you, never. I will always be your friend," Solo said.

Odin nodded. No words were needed between them. They understood each other.

Solo stared at his friend, who was laying on the grass. He seemed to be better and Solo wanted to reassure Odin, but he didn't know how. His eyes fell on the bruises that covered Odin's thin face and then he knew.

Slowly, he bent his own face and softly, touched his lips against Odin's.

Odin's eyes snapped open and they seemed to pop out of his head. They then met Solo's long eyelashes. 

__

Hey! I didn't notice he had such long eyelashes. They are pretty.

Solo's warm and soft lips against his were like a caress. It was only chaste and innocent kiss but the two boys' heart beat madly. Odin wanted to keep the braided boy against him, but Solo sat back. He looked at the Japanese boy, a bit uncertain but always with that same kind smile. Odin stared back, puzzled, then smiled again. And that smile… Solo would do anything if only to see it again.

"Mommy has always told me to kiss where it hurt and that it would hurt less." the violet-eyed boy said pointing at Odin's cut lips.

"Oh," the brown-haired said, blushing suddenly without any reason.

Solo grinned, feeling a bit awkward himself. Then he laid again next to Odin and naturally cuddled against the Japanese boy.

"Odin?" Solo's soft voice said from the other boy's neck.

"Hum?" Odin replied dreamily. He felt perfectly well and didn't want this moment to stop.

"When we grow up, I'm gonna marry you!" Solo said.

Odin blinked. He stared at the braided kid then burst out laughing. "I don't think it's possible," he said amused. "We are two boys, you know."

"I don't care!" Solo replied stubbornly and pouted. "Then we'll never be separated." 

Odin smiled and tightened his embrace.

"Ok, when we grow up, I'll come to find you on my white horse and we'll get married." Odin said more seriously than his amused voice could pretend.

"You promise?" Solo asked.

"Yeah, I promise." 

The breeze rose covering the two boys in its warm embrace. Soon, the two children fell asleep in each other's arms.

This day will remain in their hearts as the happiest moment of their young lives.

TO BE CONTINUED…. 

__

Sooo, what do you think? Kawaii!!! I'm such a sap, but they're soo cute, aren't they? Don't forget to review and you'll have a fourth chapter pretty soon, ok?

Bye! 

Sara-chan^_^


	4. Sayonara

****

TITLE: **DO YOU REMEMBER ME? **

AUTHOR: sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS: 1x2, hints of 3x4****

WARNINGS: Yaoi, angst, lemon later, AU

****

DISCLAIMERS: Gundam Wing is the only property of Sunrise and Bandai. 

****

My thanks: Thank you, guys! You're great! It's really encouraging to know people like what you write. **_Hakumei _: *** blush * Hope you'll like this chapter. **_^o^ _:** * grin * keep reading. **_JadeRaven _: **Here's the next chapter. Tell me what you think. **_Rain Tenshi _: **I love Duo too. He's soo cute! **_Loverwren _: *** laugh * You'd have to wait a bit till the older Heero and Duo remember. **_Kali _: **sorry if you thought the kiss was unsettling, but that was just an innocent and sweet kiss. They're only kids after all. And I found it cute. **_Loz _:** * bounce and bounce * glad you like it! **_Lora-helen _: **promise to r+r if I send another chapter? Ok, here it is. Don't forget to r+r! **_Makiko igami _: **I'm so happy you review! Thank you for helping me. Huh… about the kiss, don't have a heart-attack. It was just something between kids. Nothing more. **_Nezumi _: **^o^ I'm working on the next chapter, don't worry. **_Mitzi_ : **I want to thank you, girl for what you've said. I know where to find someone if I have flames. But I hope NO ONE will send me one. That will freeze me to send anymore chapter. **_Child of the Wolves _: **thank you, you too. I will keep going with reader like you. 

And now, on to the fic!

* * *

****

CHAPTER 4: Sayonara

What happened then went so entirely quick, that no one could comprehend or remember the outcome of that day. There was only one sure thing. It all began with OZ armies' first deployment. The colony L2 was in the hands of the Alliance. Rebels and attacks broke out more and more. The population, scared, helpless and insecure, didn't know what to do anymore. 

During this chaos, children like Solo kept living their lives as if nothing had happened. They were too young to understand and so they stuck to their faith even when the world was coming down around them. 

~*~

Solo was happy. He had just bought a jam pot and some flour, and when he came back home, Helen promised him she would make a cake.

__

I'll call Odin. I'm sure he'll like it!

Laughing and swinging his bag back and forth, he kept walking, his heart full of joy, as the braided boy thought about seeing his friend.

Suddenly, a rumble began, making the ground tremble. Gusts of wind swooped from behind Solo, making his braid swing in his face. Dirt flew up all around him as he was brusquely projected to the pavement.

"What the…"

He got up, grabbed his bag then ran to the origin of the tremor. His heart was beating more and more strongly in his chest as his steps leaded him nearer and nearer. 

__

It's mom who will yell at me when she'll see I'm dirty everywhere again. Solo thought while he ran faster. 

Smoke and fire flew in the sky. There were ashes and dust all around the small boy. 

__

It's funny. There's so much smoke I can't see my house.

His mind knew the truth, but the braided child refused to listen to himself and kept walking closer. His eyes landed on a painting representing his mother, him and his father who died two years ago. Solo then let a silent cry escape his mouth. Around him, people screamed, cars sounded their horns' but he couldn't hear them. He was like deaf. All he could hear was the beating of his heart. Everything else was a mere pulse. 

He moved forward, as if he knew where he had to go. And there, while rocks fell from the sky and dust skated against the floor, a body lay unmoving. Under the debris, Solo saw the person who had the greatest impact on his life, Helen Maxwell.

This time, he didn't hold back his cry as he kneeled down in front of his mother.

"Mommy! Mommy! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

__

Idiot! Don't you see she's bleeding everywhere and burnt? His mind said.

__

No no, look! She isn't bleeding anymore! And help's coming soon! It's gonna be ok! It's gonna be ok! He repeated to himself.

When she heard her son's cries, Helen opened her eyes slowly.

"Solo…" she said softly.

The boy, relieved to see her eyes opened, let a sigh escaped his shaky lips. _For a second, I thought mommy was…_

Helen stared lovingly at her son. He was so beautiful… His longs chestnut hair was now up to his waist. When he ran, his braid had loosened and some strands were surrounding him like a gold cape. 

Now, her little son would have to learn to braid it himself.

Laying a hand on his cheek, she smiled with that smile only mothers gave for their children. "Solo, mommy is going to leave. Mommy is going to see daddy."

"NO! You promised me we'll always stay together! You promised, mommy!" Solo said as he fought back a sob angrily. His tears blurred his eyes and he wiped them away quickly. 

"Shhh… what are these? You know boys don't cry, don't you? Remember what your daddy told you." Helen smiled as she stroked his hair. Solo nodded and sniffled more calmly. "Promise me something, Solo. Promise you will always be my good and innocent little boy I have always known."

"I… I promise mommy," the small child choked. 

Helen smiled one last time then closed her eyes… forever. 

"Mommy…? Mommy?"

He shook her again and again, but his mommy didn't answered. She just kept smiling as if she was sleeping peacefully. 

__

Nononononono! Don't leave me mommy!

"MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!"

~*~

"We must leave now, Odin. We don't have any more time. Soldiers are going to be there in few minutes."

"But I can't leave him like that!" Odin shouted desperately as he stared at the small form who was kneeled in front of Helen Maxwell. 

"You can't do anything. OZ attacked this city. There are victims. Unfortunately, it happened. If you don't want to end up like them, then we must leave." 

"But…" the blue eyed boy protested. His heart hurt as he saw his Solo so deep in sorrow. The braided boy's eyes had lost their light in which used to shine so brightly. He seemed so lost, so lonely in the middle of flames and ashes. Oh! How Odin wanted to run to him and take him in his hands! Just like how Solo did the other time with him.

"Odin, you are a soldier. You know our mission isn't finished. A soldier must finish his mission no matter what happens."

Odin nodded. He couldn't do anything. Lowe would not let him. The Japanese boy clenched his fists, then put his bag on his shoulder. The older man nodded satisfied, grabbed his keys and ordered the child to follow him.

Odin Junior glanced once more time at his best friend. Suddenly, his hand went around his neck and undid his necklace. At its end, sparkling in the tiny sunlight that could be seen through the vast destruction, a long, argent cross dangled. He put it down on a close by letterbox where he was sure Solo would find it, then taking his bag in one hand and a purple box in the other, he left without turning back.

Two days later, the city was erased from the colony by a giant explosion.

TO BE CONTINUED…. 

__

Don't kill me, onegai! * hide behind a door * They are alright. Huh… I think. Want to know what will happen to Odin and Solo? Then, write me a review, pleaseeeee. Flames will be burnt by Mitzi and Child of the Wolves.

Bye! 

Sara-chan^_^


	5. Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell

****

TITLE: **DO YOU REMEMBER ME? **

AUTHOR: sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS: 1x2, hints of 3x4****

WARNINGS: Yaoi, angst, lemon later, AU

****

DISCLAIMERS: Gundam Wing is the only property of Sunrise and Bandai. 

****

My thanks: I'm so happy you all like my fic. I love you all. *hug * **_Hakumei_ : *** grin * What can I say? I like cliff hanger. **_Rchan _:** thank you, keep reading. **_MetallicPink Sakura _: **I'm a 1x2 lover too. I'm in fact a fanatic. **_ShaeLynn _: *** laugh * ok, now I've three defenders. **_Kali _: **thank you again. I'm glad I did a good work. **_Loverwren _:** "Lowe is a what ?" * grin * I know, he's not very nice with Odin. But don't worry, you won't have to see him again. **_Sugar _: **Very understandable. But you can address me as "tu" in French. We're all friends there, ne?** _Ni9h7 Ki773N _: **this chapter is longer than the others. Better? ^_^ **_Little indigo _: *** grin * thank you, girl! I'm so happy you're touched. I really like to read people's reaction, what they feel when they read a fic. **_Makiko Igami _: **You're right! It'll follow the anime, but just a bit. I'm so glad you're still here. **_WacheyP87 _: **thank you! I didn't notice it. * blush * **_Addicted fan _: **keep reading! **_Child of the Wolves and Mitzi _: *** laugh * I luv you, you know! I like reading your reviews. I'm waiting for your next r+r. **_Yuriko _: **I love blowing bubbles too! But I'm too old for that now…* sigh * **_Ankoku _: **thanks, keep reading! **_Lora-helen _: *** hug you too * yeah, you're still here! Thank you girl! **_Sailor Yugioh Serenity _: **Don't worry Wufei. You'll be there. I'm not letting anyone behind. 

And now, on to the fic!

* * *

****

CHAPTER 5: Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell

[AC 195 - Earth]

This night was beautifully star-filled. No clouds darkened the sky and any given person could see the constellations of Zodiac shining proudly. But this breathtaking sight went unseen for the pilot 01, Heero Yuy. He had a mission, any orders he was given, he was to finish them no matter what happened.

He was standing on a platform and planned to destroy his Gundam. He would not let OZ lay their hands on Wing and if it lead him to destroy his Gundam, he would do it. There were still ten minutes left before OZ suspected something. He had to hurry.

Suddenly, a blond-haired girl in blue dress appeared before him.

"Heero, what are you doing? Why did you leave the party so abruptly?"

The Japanese teen ignored her and kept typing on his laptop. What was she doing here? Didn't she see he didn't have time to waste with her petty questions? This girl - Relena? - always seemed to follow him wherever he went. He didn't know why, but she was starting to annoy him. The first time, she surprised him on the beach and saw his face. He should have killed her, she had seen the face of a Gundam pilot after all, but at that same time, people arrived. All chances to shoot her dead were inevitably halted. He'd not miss the next chance.

"You shouldn't be here, Relena." He said as he raised his gun and clicked off the safety. "Omae o Korosu." 

****

* BANG *

__

Shit! Heero took his bleeding hand in the other. That fucking hurt! One moment, he was holding his gun, and the next he was dropping it. 

"Hey, are you okay, lady?" A young voice said. 

Heero raised his eyes, furious even if he didn't show it. Before him stood a slender figure in a fighting stance aiming a gun toward him. Heero could only see blackness, but from what he could make out, they seemed to be the same height - well, perhaps the Japanese teen was a bit taller.

__

You think you've already won, you're an idiot! Heero thought and with a move as fast as a cat, he jumped for his gun…

…but was shot again on his leg.

__

Kuso! Who the hell is this guy?!!

Heero couldn't believe it! Someone managed to shoot him * twice *! Him, the Perfect Soldier!

"Stop it! That's enough!" Relena screamed, as she stood before him with her hands wide open.

"What?! I save the girl and I'm the bad guy? I cant' believe it!" the boy that Heero recognized by his husky voice said, stunned.

Heero was as surprised as him. This girl was crazy. Twice, he tried to kill her but what did she do instead of fleeing as far away from him as possible, she protected him against an armed stranger!

Now, he could see a black shirt with a white collar. _A priest? _He thought dumbfounded. But he had just a few seconds to be surprised when he saw two Gundams come out of the sea, one entirely black and Wing. The brown-haired teen immediately remembered his mission. He jumped toward the controls and pressed a red button. Missiles were sent.

An explosion threw him out of the boat in the sea. He heard a scream - from the boy apparently. He'd have loved to see his face. _Take that for shooting me, baka! _He thought satisfied before he blacked out.

~*~

[Hospital somewhere on Earth. Reanimation.]

__

I'm in deep shit.

Heero couldn't have found a better way to sum up the situation. He was in the hands of his enemy, attached and monitored. For now, he feigned to be unconscious. He had slowed down his heartbeat and his pulse seemed normal. Doctor J could be proud of his pilot. Now, he had to find a way to escape. But how?

Suddenly, an explosion was heard right across the building. On his right, a screen switched on. He saw a boy, that same boy. His face was hidden by his cap and a slight hint of white showed on his collar. 

Only a beat of his eyelashes betrayed the surprise he tried to repress. Otherwise, he stayed calm and inscrutable. He noticed then the boy moving his lips. 

* I'm sure a guy who can slow down his pulse can read on my lips. Surprised to see me, huh? Don't move, I'll take care of everything! *

__

Couldn't he do something instead of speaking for nothing Heero thought annoyed. A thought then crossed his mind at that. A picture came in front of his eyes. 

__

Chestnut brown hair,

Amethyst eyes who stared at him tenderly.

Heero dismissed that memory quickly. The time wasn't fitted to think about it. He felt his bonds loosened and he immediately stood up. The boy handed him a parachute and the two jumped out of the building.

It was then his memory came back again. Here was his chance to forget all about the war and reunite with the one he had never forgotten. If he wanted, all of this would end. No more Perfect Soldier, no more blood to add to his hands, no more haunted memories that he'd had every night for the past eight years.

He could be with Solo again. 

"HEEEEROOOOOOO!!!"

Relena's scream made his eyes snap open and he released his parachute. His fall was inevitable, but he managed to make it without damage. He stood up immediately and let his eyes land on the sea.

At the last moment, he chose to live. Relena's scream reminded him that he had a mission to accomplish. Bring back peace on Earth and the colonies. But above all, realize his promise.

**__**

{{ flashback }}

On colony L1, Odin watched the news with a look of disbelief. Before his eyes, pictures of L2 followed one after another and all described the same: the city in the East of the colony had just been erased. No survivors was found. 

Solo's city.

__

Nononono! It isn't true! It's only been two days since I left him. It's not true! They are lying!

But the pictures could only show the truth. There wasn't anything left. OZ did a good job. There was nothing but ashes and dust.

Odin felt his eyes burn and soon, tears fell from them. He let them drop. He couldn't have stopped them anyway. He squeezed his violet box against him and burst into tears. If Odin Lowe would've arrived, he would have been surprised that he was in this state and would've reproached him for being weak. Well, he could go to hell!

His eyes, this time harsh and determined, landed on the screen.

__

Solo, I promise you that from this day forward, I'll win this war for you. You who showed so much love for the colonies. I will fight for you.

****

{{ end flashback }} 

Heero came out of his daydream when he heard the boy call him. 

"Hey, man! What were you trying to do, get yourself killed? Not using your parachute, you're crazy, I swear."

Heero turned around and for the first time, he could see beyond the shadows, the mysterious boy.

In his black clothes again with the white collar - Heero ended up thinking he was a priest. The boy was a bit smaller than himself, he observed. His skin was white like ivory. He seemed to be not quite as strong and less muscular than his self, rather slim, but definitely not weak. The Japanese teen rested his cobalt eyes on the heart-shaped face with the plump cheeks, the pinkish lips and the bright amethyst eyes.

__

Amethyst?

Heero blinked. That was when he saw a long-brown braid with strands of gold. 

**__**

A braid?

When the boy supported him before he collapsed with exhaustion, Heero let the boy help him. He was too exhausted to refuse - or to think about this new problem.

~*~

Later, Heero went on his laptop to find who that boy named as Duo Maxwell was.

What he found, diminished the last glimmer of hope that had been reborn in his heart.

NAME: Duo Maxwell

GENDER: Male

AGE: 15 

PLACE OF BIRTH: L- 0B45OWT

INFORMATION: a war orphan took in by a church, the Maxwell Church. Disciple of professor G in AC-188. Pilot of DeathScythe

The colony L-0B45OWT was at the most depths of the colonies, and the Maxwell Church really existed. Duo seemed to have taken that name for his self after he left the church and followed the professor G… And Maxwell was a common name. After reading the rapport of G, the boy was as dangerous as he was in fight. No, nothing similar to the kind and innocent small kid he had known. _It's not him, Yuy. Solo is dead. D-E-A-D. _Switching off his laptop, Heero closed his eyes. His hand landed on a purple box. He opened it. Inside was a silky ribbon that was the same color as Solo's eyes.

Soon, Heero fell asleep, clenching the ribbon tightly in his hands.

TO BE CONTINUED…. 

__

What did I say? Duo and Heero are alive. So, what will happen? Will they recognize each other? Want to know? Review and I will be happy to send you the next chapter.

Bye! 

Sara-chan^_^


	6. A hellish day

****

TITLE: **DO YOU REMEMBER ME? **

AUTHOR: sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS: 1x2, hints of 3x4****

WARNINGS: Yaoi, angst, lemon later, AU

****

DISCLAIMERS: Gundam Wing is the only property of Sunrise and Bandai. 

****

My thanks: **_Switch_: **thank you, I hope your friends will like it. **_SakuHisa_:** * grin * You know I'll never let this fic unfinished. **_Loverwren_: **You'll have to read all the fic to know ^_^ **_Nezumi_:** That's ok. I'll try to translate my others fics but after this one. **_Some person_:** thanks, keep reading! **_Ni9h7 Ki773N_: **glad you liked the 5th chapter. Hope the new one is good too. **_Makiko Igami_: **I love chibis too! Kawaii!!! **_Dmax_: **Here is the next chapter, tell me what you think. **_ShaeLynn, Wishing Star_: *** grin * thank you, girls!!! **_Joyeuse femme en pain d'épices_:** I'm curious. What did you choose this name? Do you talk French too? **_Lora-helen_: **You don't have to wait anymore. Hug you too. **_HoshiShoujoKageShinigamiBUNNIB_:** * smile happily * I hope you will keep loving it. **_YamiEmmy_: **Heee… I think I'm updating this fic regularly. **_Kali_: **thank you ^_^** _Daremyth:_ **see? I'm already updating. Hope you'll like.**_ Mitzi_: **thank you girl! Protect me from the flamers!!!

And now, on to the fic!

* * *

****

CHAPTER 6: A hellish day

"Hey guys! Have you seen Heero?"

The five pilots were at one of Quatre's safe houses. The last mission was a success, so they decided to rest a bit. 

Well, that's what they intended to do but with Duo Maxwell at home, they wondered if it would've been better to be on a mission. For two days, the American teen went out everywhere and forced them to follow him: to the mall, the beach, which was near the house, the multiple amusement parks… they had done everything. EVERYTHING. Each time, the four pilots came back as worn out as if they had taken on a mission. When they saw Duo come downstairs and join them in the kitchen, they fought back a moan and prepared for the worst.

But when Duo asked for after Heero, their shoulders fell, relieved. If there was someone who could calm down the braided young man, it was the pilot 01. You had to be blind to not notice the way Duo's eyes shone when someone mentioned the Japanese boy's name or when the said boy entered a room where Duo was. But the two boys were so oblivious they didn't see their attraction. Well, that was, if you talked to Duo. But for Heero, it was quite a different matter… Who knew what went on the dangerous teen's head? And none of the other three were suicidal enough to try and find out.

"I think he's in the hangar checking on Wing," Quatre answered.

"Ok! See ya later guys!" Duo shouted happily from the front door.

The three boys let out a sigh, alleviated that they escaped their hyperactive friend this time, then went back to eating their breakfast. 

~*~

Duo ran, whistling happily on his way toward the hangar. He opened the door and bounced into. His amethyst eyes looked around for the pilot 01 and saw him, sitting on one of his Gundam's arm working hard on some reparation. Duo was sure Heero heard him arrive, but ignored him as if the American boy wasn't there. It wasn't something new. Sometimes, Duo could see how the brown-haired pilot badly wanted to kill him for good. This was when Heero was very irritated and pissed off at him. Not a good memory… rather scary. But it was so funny to tease the blue eyed boy… to see when the silent boy would crack. Although it was painful too… the longhaired teen had lost the number of times and his braid had paid for it.

"Hey, Heero!"

The called boy disregarded him and continued working on his Gundam. Duo shrugged and stood before Wing. The longhaired teen then raised his eyes. "Heeroo! Want some help?" 

"Leave me alone, baka. Go annoy someone else." Heero answered without looking down at the braided boy's face. 

"And that's how he thanks me for trying to be helpful," Duo muttered. He sighed, feigning hurt, and jumped on Wing as agile as a cat. Heero straightened up immediately and glared murderously at his partner. 

"Get off of my Gundam * now * and I won't kill you." Heero said very very slowly. 

Duo answered him by smirking tauntingly. He sat on the other Gundam's arm as if he didn't have a deadly threat over his head.

"Wow! You've a great view there!" Duo shouted while he ignored the other.

"DUO!" Heero snapped. 

The braided boy pouted, then clinged to Wing with his thin legs and he hung upside down. His braid began to swing back and forth like a pendulum. 

During this acrobatic show, Heero felt his heart race more than once, as he saw the dangerous movement of the American boy. Since he knew the excited and unpredictable pilot 02, he was ready for anything. But sometimes, the braided baka succeeded to even make him lose his calm. Like now for example.

__

Stop being an idiot, Yuy! He's just a baka!

So Heero kept on glaring daggers at Duo. "Fine! What do you want, Duo?" He spat out angrily. 

The American boy smirked again, knowing he had won. "Just to let you know we have a mission and that we have to go in an hour."

This time, Heero really wanted to kill the braided baka! All this wasting time to tell him that they had a mission! He saw Duo doing an impossible loop then land on his feet gracefully. The American boy looked back at him.

"Well, that's all! Wow, I'm shocked! I got out of it without dying by your hand! Amazing. I must be lucky today!" And then, he left running and bouncing on his way.

When he didn't hear Duo's step anymore, Heero went back to work without noticing the smile on his own lips.

~*~

[OZ base]

Perhaps it wasn't his lucky day after all…

Yet it all started so well. Heero managed to load all the necessary files while Duo set the explosives everywhere in the base. When the boys decided to leave, they waved a mocking goodbye as the camera that they forgot to shut down triggered the alarm. It yelled its alert as they attempted to book it out of there. 

So they were now here, handcuffed and tied up, with soldiers surrounding them - ten at least. Of course, OZ welcomed the boys - though their "welcome" was a bit different from what Duo used to show with his friends - by some very painful kicks and punches. But even then, the two pilots were still standing on their feet. They weren't the most wanted terrorists in space for nothing!

"I'll say it one last time. Tell me where the other pilots are and who gives you orders… then I'll spare you." A tall, brown-haired man, who was probably the commander of their interrogation, said. 

Duo thought the man was ugly, particularly with his way of holding his nose. It was like seeing a wolf sniffing his prey. Heero didn't even beat an eyelash. He just sent his most murderous death glare. 

Exasperated and exhausted after three hours without answers, the commander Henzer grabbed Heero by his hair and ground his teeth: "Don't push me too far, kid." 

"Omae o Korosu," Heero smirked.

The next moment, the Japanese teen was bent under the pain. The two soldiers who held him, with a nod of their chief, had punched him, but even then, the pilot didn't even let out a cry of pain. 

"STOP!" Duo screamed furious. "Leave him alone, you bastards!" 

Duo wanted to beat these assholes senseless until they begged for mercy, then, he wanted to tear each of their limbs off until there wasn't a part recognizable. But a glare from Heero ordered him to not move and stay quiet. 

Henzer turned toward Duo. The braided boy didn't look so stupid in fact. When his men captured them, the kid kept talking and joking until no one could stand him any longer. But even with the threat of death, the irritating pilot kept annoying everyone. It was only when his comrade ordered him to stop, he did. 

__

Well well. It seemed there's more between them then friendship. How cute!… 

The commander walked near the American boy, stopping only few centimeters from his face. Duo held back a disgust shiver. 

"Listen to me, you two. If you don't answer immediately, it's you pretty boy who will have a bad time of it," he told to Duo. 

He saw then out of the corner of his eyes the back of the Japanese pilot stiffen. _I knew it._

A skin-crawling chuckle was heard suddenly. Surprised, Henzer turned back toward the longhaired boy. The kid kept on laughing, his back bent with tears in his eyes, as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. The man couldn't prevent to shiver at this odd comportment. But when he met the boy's eyes, Henzer nearly stepped back. Those eyes! They were emotionless, cold like ice. 

"Oh man! That was priceless! I'm going to die laughing," Duo said while he took his breath. "Listen man, we have to put things straight. Shinigami doesn't fear anything, not even death, got it? A stupid moron like you certainly won't change that." 

"Duo!" Heero shouted angrily. 

But the two men ignored him and kept on staring at each other.

"Shinigami, hum? The God of Death, isn't it?" Henzer smiled darkly. The boy had a lot of guts. He was starting to like him. "Let's check and see if what you say is true." 

~*~

During the next two following hours, Duo could've sworn he was placed in a milk-shaker. The punches fell everywhere. 

__

Boys don't cry.

He hardly felt the blood flowing from his lips as a kick hit his chest.

__

Boys don't cry.

The only thing that kept him standing and a smile on his lips was the knowledge Heero was watching him. He could feel his cobalt eyes on him. The short-haired teen couldn't do a thing to help him, but it was enough for Duo. His only presence made him forget the pain. 

__

Boys don't cry.

Ten more minutes… ten more minutes and they'd leave him alone. He could then lay down his left arm, which seemed to be at an odd angle. 

__

Boys don't cry.

He strangely felt his eyes burn. Must be some dust…

~*~

The door cell shut again ten minutes later. He could've sworn ten hours had passed. Strange how time could be longer than it really is sometimes, ne? Leaning back against the wall, he let his eyes shut. He forced himself to breathe slowly and tried to move his left arm. Impossible.

__

Great! Fucking great! It must be broken. How am I going to use my gun, now?

At this thought, he burst out laughing.

__

Yeah, very funny Duo. If they kill us, you could still use it in hell. Hahaha.

He kept on laughing, more and more hysterical. 

"Shut up, Duo."

The braided boy recognized the voice of Heero at his right. He opened his eyes. His brown-haired partner was still handcuffed but he could stand unlike him. He examined quickly Duo's bruises then his arm.

"Itaiiii!" Duo yelled when he felt like his arm was tearing in two.

"It's broken," Heero stated without lifting a brow.

"No, really? I didn't notice. I knew that before you grabbed it, genius. They did a good job, those bastards!"

"Why didn't you stay quiet?" Heero scolded. He was watching him as if he was trying to understand his motive. 

Duo shrugged, too tired for a long explanation. "I couldn't watch and let them beat you."

"But it's you who took all the beatings. It was stupid." Heero replied logically. 

"Yeah. I must be stupid. Duo no baka." He then leant back against the wall once more and shut his eyes. "Baka," he heard faintly. The American boy smiled. Suddenly, he was shaken senseless. He snapped open his eyes abruptly. "Hey! Are you crazy? I'm hurt, you know!" Duo protested furiously.

"If you slept, you'd black out," Heero replied coldly. 

"I don't fucking care! And anyway, we're already dead meat, so…" Duo shrugged, he didn't have to explain the situation.

"We are not staying here," Heero said firmly.

"Yeah, find a way out there. For me, I'm not going anywhere. I can't even move my arm." The bruised pilot commented tiredly. In fact, if Heero could escape, he would feel better. He didn't like the idea of them dying together. Him, he didn't care but Heero… no! And above all, he was injured. The Japanese young man wouldn't embarrass himself with a burden. So, Duo was sure Heero would be able to escape successfully. 

"Baka!" Heero repeated again.

Duo perceived anger in his voice. He opened his eyes, surprised. It was Heero after all. Mr. cold heartless bastard Yuy. Duo stared at him, shocked. 

"Baka baka baka!" Heero repeated again and again as he took Duo's face between his hands. It wasn't a gentle gesture, rather rough in fact, but Duo didn't pay attention. What he saw in the Japanese boy 's eyes was strange to him. Duo had never seen this look in Heero's eyes. They seemed to be… haunted. 

"We will get out of here * together *, you hear me? But if you sleep now, it's me who's going to kill you!" 

Duo didn't answer, much too surprised to find a word. His heart was beating madly, but he didn't know why. He bent his head to hide the emotion which could've been read in his eyes, then without a word, laid his head against Heero's shoulder. The pilot of Wing let him, and they then stayed still, watching the darkness surround them. 

~*~

__

Faster! Faster! His mind urged him.

Duo turned back and saw the soldiers ten meters behind them. He straightened his hold around Heero's waist and arms and kept running faster.

This morning, after their second interrogation, the two pilots had found a way to escape the base. They had knocked out their guards and had run as fast as they could.

But their luck began to abandon them. First, he had to rely only on himself. Heero had fainted five minutes sooner, thanks to OZ's soldiers - Duo was pretty sure the brown-haired pilot had a concussion - and so the braided teen had to drag him along. Secondly, he didn't know where this forest leaded them. He thought that in entering it, they could lose their pursuers, but the shouts and gunfire behind them told him the opposite. And thirdly, he was in pain everywhere.

So to sum up it all, they were screwed. 

Travelling his purple eyes around him, Duo chose his right. Breath short, eyes burning and forehead sweating, he forced himself to keep on going.

__

Duo, come on! Think about what is waiting for you. Trowa will cook for you, Quatre will prepare a hot bath and you will be able to listen with all of your heart at Wuwu and Heero yelling at each other. Isn't that great?

A shot echoed and then, he felt an unbearable pain at his thigh. 

__

FUCK! 

Suddenly, his feet skipped over something and he fell with Heero in his arms. Another pain at his sides made him screamed before he reached the ground.

__

Oh great! G-R-E-A-T! I now have broken ribs!

He stopped his breathing when he heard the soldiers pass above them, then the silence came once more. Letting a relieved sigh escape his lips, Duo leaned against the tree behind them and looked around. It seemed that their weary selves fell on a hill. But still, a lot of grass and trees stood everywhere. At least, they were out of danger.

Duo pulled Heero back against his chest, promising himself to get up after some rest, when he heard some growls at his left.

"Oh fucking shit…"

Before him, a family of wolves stood staring at them hungrily.

TO BE CONTINUED…. 

__

Hu huh… What a day, ne? Can anything be worst? Will our two bishounen get out of there? * grin * Review and I will tell you! ( I know I'm mean, but I'm the writer * smile innocently *) 

Love ya all !!! Bye! 

Sara-chan^_^


	7. Confessions

****

TITLE: **DO YOU REMEMBER ME? **

AUTHOR: sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS: 1x2, hints of 3x4****

WARNINGS: Yaoi, angst, (lemon later), AU

****

DISCLAIMERS: Gundam Wing is the only property of Sunrise and Bandai. 

****

IMPORTANT: I think everybody have heard about NC-17 stories. Shhh… I've to change the ending now . Anyway, the rating will be **R** from now. I don't know if the lemon will still be there. I will see how things go on the site, then I will tell you. If I ever write a lemon, I want to post it somewhere. If anyone is interested in hosting my fic, please send me a mail at sara_chanfr@yahoo.fr All offers will be gladly accepted. 

****

My thanks: Sorry for the waiting. I hope you're still there, guys! Thank you all for your reviews, I appreciate it. First, I want to thank my beta Page Kakeru. She's done a wonderful job! Thank you girl! **_Tori sakana: _**soon, they will remember, but not now. I'm glad you liked it. **_Lora-helen: _**a problem? Huh, you can say that. But our bishonen will be safe, I promise. **_Akemi:_** learning French? * grin * Merci, c'est gentil de m'avoir écrit. **_Child of the Wolves:_** you sure are protective with our two pilots. * laugh * Thank you, but they'll be safe. **_Rude:_** I'm sorry for the waiting. I hope the chapter will be alright. **_Halumei:_** don't worry Hakumei, Heero and Duo are alright. For now… * grin * **_Mitzi:_** calm down Mitzi-chan. Wolves aren't dangerous for our skilled pilots. **_YamiEmmy: _**right! ^_^ They'll be fine! **_Loverwren: _**just read and you'll see. ^_^ **_ShaeLynn: _**I'll even tell you I * don't * write deathfic. I can't even read them T_T **_Kali:_** I write as fast as possible, but I'll try to work much faster. **_Makiko Igami: _**I was waiting for your review. Thank you for still being there. Oh! You've to write pore on your fic "Legend of Shinigami…" I like this fic!!! **_Vegeta-lover: _*** grin * don't worry, I will never hurt them. **_Ita-chan: _**yeah, I like kids too. Heero and Duo are so cute. Keep reading, ok? **_Jade Indigo: _**thank you, tell me what you think for this chapter. **_Daremyth: _**the cup of tea is tempting but you don't need it. I * will * finish this story. **_Marina: _**Here is the chapter. ^_^ **_Soulsearcher Ironforge: _**Thanks! I hope this chapter is alright!**_ WacheyP87: _**Huh… they won't remember so soon. Wait and you'll see. ^_^ **_MidnightMagic: _**You don't have to wait anymore!!! ^_^ 

And now, on to the fic!

* * *

****

CHAPTER 7: Confessions

At first, when the sound reached him, it was very far away. But when Heero heard it again, he recognized the familiar sound.

A gunshot. 

He immediately opened his eyes, but regretted it soon after. Now, he knew how Duo felt when he had a hangover. He vowed from that moment on to never again scold the braided baka for drinking. Another gunshot made him come back from his daydream and Heero opened his eyes. 

Before him, a horde of wolves surrounded them. Half were already dead, shot in the head. He turned his eyes around and saw Duo, a gun in his hand – the only one unwounded - he aimed it at another wolf and fired. A growl of pain was then heard. Heero stared at the American teen and noticed his tired features, how his eyes fought to stay open and how his arms were shaking. 

__

He's exhausted. He won't be able to kill them all. 

Heero was still against Duo's chest, the one thing protecting him from the animals while he was unconscious. He could hear Duo's heartbeat racing madly and his rough breath against his ear. 

"Take that, assholes!" Duo shouted as he shot again. But nothing came out. The damn gun was empty! "Oh shiiiit!!!" the braided pilot screamed when he saw a wolf jumped toward him.

__

It's the end. He though and shut his eyes.

When he saw Duo short of ammunitions, Heero knew he had to react fast. In a second, he took his gun and shot. The animal fell loudly on the ground. The Japanese boy didn't stop there. He shot the last wolves without wasting one bullet and soon, the only sound was the rapid breath of Duo.

"Duo, daijoubu desu ka?" He asked calmly as he put his gun away.

"Oh my god! I really thought I was going to die." the longhaired teen sighed.

"Hn. Get up, we have to find a place. The night is coming soon." Heero said.

The two stood up slowly, and helping each other, they continued their way through the forest.

~*~

When they arrived at an abandoned house, Duo could hardly stand on his feet. During their long, hard hike back to safety, the American teen had tried to stay awake, to not pass out. Heero didn't hesitate to threaten him or shake him each time, Duo's eyes slid shut. 

__

Someone has really gotta _teach this guy how to be gentle. I wouldn't be surprised if I was dead tomorrow. _Duo thought as he laid - or rather collapsed - on the only bed in the house.

The refuge they found wasn't really that old. Heero managed to find two lamps, clean towels and some conserves in the cupboards. There was even water, certainly coming from the town. The people that lived here before must have left, if not even just a few hours ago.

Taking the towels, a container full of hot water and a bottle of alcohol he found in the kitchen, the Japanese pilot sat on the bed. Duo lifted the arm he had laid over his eyes and sat up.

"Oh nonono Mister! You can forget it! You are not touching me, no way in bloody hell! Certainly not after what I saw when you set your leg! I prefer to die, thank you!"

"Shut up, baka!" Heero snapped as he pushed his partner back on the bed. "Move and I'll tie you down. Got it?" he said and sent him his death glare. 

Duo groaned, but let Heero have his way. After all, there was still a bullet in Heero's gun.

~*~

After one last look, Heero stared at his work.

The American boy was wrapped with bandages on his legs, his stomach and his left arm. With the broken arm, Heero had tried to put it in a splint to immobilize the arm, but knowing Duo, it wouldn't last very long. When he attempted to take out the bullet out from Duo's thigh, it was another matter. Without anesthetic, the brown-haired boy used the only thing within his reach. The bottle of alcohol in other words. Two minutes later, Duo lost consciousness. At least, the braided pilot helped him in doing something… it was easy then to set Duo's ribs back in place. 

__

Hn. He's as noisy asleep as when he's awake. the Japanese teen thought while he observed, still sitting on the bed. His partner was sleeping and muttering something softly that Heero couldn't understand. His eyes landed on the milky skin of the braided boy. Heero remembered the look Duo sent him when he ordered him to undress. 

__

Baka Heero thought but couldn't help letting a smirk appear on his lips. 

Duo had stared at him as if he had grown another head. But when Heero threw his patented death glare, Duo agreed, but only on the condition that Heero not watch. So Heero turned away. The short-haired teen had shrugged and groaned something like _"baka"_ at him. 

But now that Heero thought about it, Duo's attitude did seem to be strange. It was like the American boy wanted to hide something from him. Heero shrugged once more, categorizing it as just another one of Duo's oddities. 

Now, he allowed himself to gaze at the young teen without Duo knowing. Heero had to admit the longhaired boy intrigued him more and more. At select times with Duo, he had a ten-year old child before him who kept on pushing him so much, his 'omae o korosu' threat was going to be fulfilled for good. And then suddenly, Heero was with a serious and formidable soldier like in the present day. He didn't understand Duo. It was like he was with someone different each time. And each time, the Japanese pilot wondered which mask was real. 

But above all, Heero couldn't prevent himself from thinking about the coincidence between Solo and Duo. 

__

You're hopeless, Yuy. Stop hoping for the impossible. Heero lectured himself. 

Without noting it, he had laid his hand in Duo's hair, which loosened during their escape. 

__

So soft… like silk… 

~*~

__

The same stifling heat…

The smoke in which darkened his sight…

And the smell…

Always that smell of dead wood, of ashes… and of burnt flesh.

"Duo?"

Someone was calling him. 

"Duo, help me!"

Someone was in danger! 

He ran as fast as he could. He had to hurry otherwise it would be too late. His eyes got used to the smoke and he could make out something. He slowly put a step forward. 

"Duo?"

"I'm here. Don't be scared, help is coming soon."

Another step.

"Duo?"

His amethyst eyes landed on long brown hair…

"M…"

Long brown hair and a delicate white hand with long fingers. 

"Mo…"

He choked back a sob. His words were stuck in his throat.

Green eyes stared at him.

"Help me, Solo."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" 

~*~

Duo sat up abruptly, but strong arms put him back firmly on the bed. Breathing heavily, eyes full of sorrow and fear, he stared at Heero while his hands clang on the sheet.

"Duo?" the Japanese teen asked.

"He… Heero," Duo said shakily. 

The short-haired teen looked at him attentively. He had never seen Duo with an expression like that. It was like he had seen a ghost. 

It was like seeing himself in a mirror.

"A nightmare?" he asked.

Duo stared at him, surprised and suspicious while he breathed more slowly._What does that mean? Why is he suddenly so concerned? It's like he… cares. Where is the heartless Perfect Soldier who only cares about his missions?_ Duo shrugged then stared at the ceiling. 

Heero stood up and was about to leave the room when Duo held him back by his arm. The Japanese teen turned around surprised, but only a raise of his eyebrows betrayed it.

"Hum… you know… the bed is enough large for two people and I think the armchair is uncomfortable so…"

Heero didn't say anything, but stayed impassive while the braided boy stammered and turned red crimson.

__

Great Duo! He must think you're a baby now. Be a man! You're a gundam pilot for God sake! A nightmare isn't going to scare you, right? 

"Sorry Heero… forget it… huh?"

Duo dropped his conversation there when he saw the short-haired teen pull out his T-shirt, then settled comfortably down near him in the bed.

"Sleep," Heero ordered merely.

"Hum… ok," his confused partner said. He then turned shyly toward the pilot 01. He was looking at the ceiling, an arm on his forehead and the other on his stomach. Duo allowed himself some time to glance at him. After all, it wasn't everyday he could've the gloomy and taciturn Heero Yuy before him.

His chocolate brown hair fell on his forehead everywhere - Duo wondered if he knew what a _brush_ was - but the wounded pilot was surprised himself to have the urge to run his fingers over them and ruffled them even more. The Japanese's tan face contrasted with his cobalt eyes, eyes blue like the sea.

__

It's the second time in my life I see eyes like that. Duo thought sadly. 

"I have nightmares too."

Duo blinked again, he couldn't believe his ears. Heero had just shared a confidence with him. _ Do I have a concussion in the head too?_

"Sometimes, I relive my childhood," Heero continued with the same detached voice. "When I was a child, there was this boy. I never had friends before. I don't know how or why, but we became friends." 

"Where is he now?" Duo whispered softly. He was completely captivated by the Japanese teen's story. He had never seen this side in him. Quiet and almost friendly. Entirely unlike the suicidal and scary Perfect Soldier. On second thought, he preferred this new face much more. 

"He's dead," Heero replied and put back his hand over his eyes.

Duo stayed quiet. He understood what Heero felt and clenched his necklace he had put under his pillow when he was changing. Duo then felt a soft sensation on his hair, and when he raised his eyes, he saw Heero playing absent-mindedly with his hair. The braided boy thought that his heart was going to burst, but he kept on looking at the brown-haired pilot.

"You look a lot like him," Heero said, while he continued to caress his gold and brown strands.

"Huh?" Duo said dreamily. 

"You have the same long hair, both of you." He then put his arms around Duo's shoulders and shut his eyes. "Now sleep. Tomorrow, we leave early."

Soon after, Duo heard Heero's slow breathing against his ear. 

He snuggled more against Heero's chest. He felt secure, protected. Like when he was at home, sheltered. He shut his eyes himself too and smiled.

That night, no nightmare crossed his dreams. 

TO BE CONTINUED…. 

__

Kawaii, ne? * sigh * Tell me what you think, ok? I think this chapter deserves it, it was so sweet ^_^

Sara-chan.


	8. Confusion

****

TITLE: **DO YOU REMEMBER ME? **

AUTHOR: sara-chan

****

ARCHIVES: fanfiction.net, the Sanctuary, IloveBishonen, but if you're interested, tell me.

****

PAIRINGS: 1x2, hints of 3x4****

WARNINGS: Yaoi, angst, lemon later, AU

****

DISCLAIMERS: Gundam Wing is the only property of Sunrise and Bandai. 

****

Notes: Since ff.net refuses to receive anymore NC-17 fics, my friend Page Karasu and I have decided to create a site especially for them, but all others rating will be accepted too. When the site is done (unfortunately, there is no such word as site'll yet ^_^) we'll let you know. In the meantime you can post your fics there, but as far as the site's luxurious look… that'll grow with time, hard work and effort. If anyone is interested, please write at sara_chanfr@yahoo.fr (sara-chan) or kiwibuns@hotmail.com (Page Karasu) .

****

My thanks: Oh my God! I'm so sorry for the long waiting. I hope you are all still there. Thanks to everybody who gave me a review. I love you all!!! Hum… about the lemon part, I will write a lime version for ffnet, but for the lemon version I will give you the link to others sites if you want to read it. (But I have still seen lemon on ffnet, oh well…)

And now, on to the fic!

* * *

****

CHAPTER 8: Confusion

After the intensity of the last mission, Duo thought that his relationship with Heero would have changed… that they would be closer, like true friends. But when he found himself with one cold and distant Heero after coming back to one of Quatre's cozy safe houses, the everyday Heero acted as if nothing had even remotely happened between them. Like they hadn't share intimate and painful memories with each other… but they did share those memories, and Duo fell into a restless sleep trying to figure out whether or not he had just dreamed it all up.

When Duo woke up the next day, Heero wasn't there. The braided teen had spent nervous moments trying to work up the nerve to approach him but, Quatre told him the Japanese pilot had left with Trowa for a mission. 

~*~

The clock had just struck ten. Quatre and Wufei were in the kitchen eating their breakfast, and Duo wasn't even awake yet. Not really a surprise there. It * would * have been one if the braided teen was up before eleven. 

His wounds were nearly all healed. Thanks to Quatre. But after three weeks of the blonde's helping hands, Duo wasn't sure if he wanted to thank his friends anymore. The first few days, Duo thought he was going to lose his mind if his Arabian friend continued to keep an eye on him every five minutes. He was sure that if he asked Quatre to feed him, he would do it. So three days later, the American boy decided to put a stop. When he explained to his friend that he had only a broken arm, that he wasn't an invalid or dying, Quatre gave him a smile that left the braided boy dumbfounded, and since then, all went wonderfully well. 

"Ohayo Quat'! Ohayo Wu-man!"

Wufei lowered his newspaper and looked at the clock. 10:30. He raised a brow. "Did you fall off your bed, Maxwell? And my name is W-U-F-E-I!"

Duo ignored him and sat two chairs from the Chinese teen. Just in case…

"Good morning Duo. How are you feeling?" Quatre inquired while he poured a cup of * very * black coffee for his friend.

"Great!" the brown-haired boy answered happily and added three spoons of sugar in his cup.

Wufei chose not to look at what Duo was doing, but he promised himself to avoid the braided baka all the day. An hyperactive Duo was * very * dangerous. The Chinese pilot was talking from first-hand experience. He didn't want to see his Gundam painted in pink again. 

"Today, I'm going to do some tidying up." Quatre said, as he served Duo some toast. "Do you want to help me?"

"Sure!" Duo replied with his mouth full. 

Wufei snorted behind his newspaper. "You asked Maxwell to clean? Have you ever looked in his bedroom?" 

"Hey!" the American teen protested. "My bedroom is anything but untidy! It's just my way of tidying."

"Yeah yeah." The Chinese said, not believing him one bit.

Duo stuck his tongue out at him, then the breakfast resumed as calmly as possible…

~*~

Two hours later, Duo and Quatre decided to rest and have a snack. Now in the living-room, Duo was laying on the couch and Quatre sitting was against it, cleaning his violin. The soft sound of the violin was like a lullaby to Duo's ears, and brought back sad memories. 

"Duo? Are you alright?" Quatre asked worriedly. 

It has been some time since he had stopped playing and Duo was still silent. Which was very unusual. The long-haired teen was laying, arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully. His eyes seemed to be wistful, sad. It surprised his Arabian friend to see such emotion in the boy who was joy and good-humored incarnate. 

"Yeah, your melody reminds me of something." 

"Ah?" Quatre said, telling him to continue.

"My mother… she loved music."

Quatre's curiosity grew more and more. He had known Duo for a few months now, but Quatre didn't know anything about his close yet distant friend. It was the first time the braided pilot mention something about his family. Quatre and Duo were a lot alike. Both of them were sociable, good-natured and always sharing a smile for anyone. Quickly, they became very close, like brothers. They used to always talk and share their problems before, so the blond teen immediately knew that Duo wanted to confess about something he hesitated to say before. He approached close to the couch, sat on the floor and leant back against the cushions.

"What is it Duo? Are you alright?" he said softly. "You know you can tell me anything."

The American teen continued to stare at the ceiling for a few minutes, then sighed. "It's Heero."

Quatre fought back a smile. He had expected the answer, but hadn't said a word. "What's going on with Heero?" 

"It's just that…" Duo ran his hand nervously through his hair. "Arrgh! I don't understand him!"

"What did you expect from the Perfect Soldier?" Quatre asked mocking the title that was given to Heero.

Duo laughed bitterly. "Yeah, you're right. But I thought it'd be different after _that_." Seeing the puzzled look from Quatre, he told him what happened after the last mission. 

"You know, sometimes I really want to know what's going on in his head!" Duo said frustrated. 

When Heero told him his story, Duo understood it was something sacred for the Japanese teen. Duo was even sure Heero had never shared it with anyone else. At that moment, the braided boy felt special and happy. Happy because Heero trusted him. For the first time, they were like normal friends should be. Something new was born between the two that night. Well, that's what Duo thought. He wasn't too sure about Heero though. 

That night, when he was snuggled against the Japanese teen's warm body, he felt better than he had ever in his short ten years. 

Since Odin. 

__

No no! Better not think about him now. Duo thought, as he listened to his blonde friend.

"You know. He's perhaps as lost as you." Quatre added as he sat near Duo. 

"Hmphhh!" Duo replied not very convinced. 

The Arabian teen smiled, then affectionately stroked his braided friend's hair. "You really love him, don't you?"

Duo jumped up and glared at Quatre much like the pilot 01 did. But seeing Quatre not impressed at all, he shrugged. "Hey! Someone has to worry about him." He said, noting with horror that he was blushing. "This guy could self-destruct at every mission if no one ever looked after him."

He glanced at Quatre again and tugged on his braid nervously. "Quat'. You and Trowa… how is it?"

Quatre shut his eyes and smiled, still stroking softly Duo's long hair. He knew this simple gesture make Duo feel calm and reassured. "It's… perfect. I can't find another word to describe it. But at the beginning, it was very difficult. Trowa is a withdraw person. He doesn't talk or show his feelings like us. He seemed to not trust anyone. But I knew he wasn't the cold person that he showed to everyone else. It was thanks to patience and love that Trowa and I became so close. And now that I think about it, Heero's behavior isn't very different from how Trowa's was."

"Really?" Duo asked in disbelief. "I'd rather think the Perfect Soldier would be ecstatic if I wasn't there anymore. And to prove to you that I'm right, what about how he left without telling me anything? If it's not indifference, I don't know what it is!"

"You can ask him." Quatre suggested while laughing.

"Are you crazy Quat'?" Duo rolled his eyes. "I don't have a death wish!"

Quatre laughed again and threw a nearby cushion on the braided teen. "Up, you lazy ass! We go back to work!" he said and stood up. 

Duo groaned, but got up too. He turned toward his friend and smiled, this time honestly. "Thanks Quat'. I'm better now."

The blond smiled and patted his shoulder. "You're welcome." 

~*~

After finishing the first floor, the two pilots moved to the rooms. When Duo arrived at Heero's, he hesitated. _It's the first time I enter his room. If he knew, I'm sure he'd kill me. _the braided teen thought while he opened the door, the vacuum in one hand.

"I wonder why I even came in here."

The bedroom was clean and tidy. Not even a book was misplaced. Duo sighed to himself, if dust bunnies were allowed, he was sure they'd be lined along the bookshelf, single file. The room couldn't be more perfect!

__

Go figure… He is the Perfect Soldier after all. Duo snorted. 

Duo began with the desk and cleaned the minimal amount of dust on the shelves. When he finished, he passed to the floor. But when he put his vacuum under the bed, it bumped against something.

"Huh?"

On his knees, Duo put his hand under the bed, and indeed he met something hard. He grabbed it and removed it from the bed. He found himself with a box. A violet box.

"Why did he put it under his bed?" Duo said to himself, surprised.

He noticed the smooth surface of the box. It was like someone cleaned it regularly. Everyday…

This time, Duo's curiosity was at its peak. What could possibly be in there that would make the Japanese pilot hide it under his bed and clean it everyday? Oh, he wasn't an idiot. The only explanation was that Heero wanted to keep the box as a secret. 

The braided boy debated between the pros and cons if he should open it or not. He wasn't someone who sneaked in other's personal belongings. Everyone has a private life, he himself the first to say so. But something pushed him to open it. He had this feeling that if he opened it, he would finally understand Heero.

__

It's not like he'll know. I will put it back exactly where it was.

And then, he opened the box.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Duo jumped and felt his heart beating faster and faster. He didn't need to turn to know who was there. Slowly, he raised his eyes and met two furiously blazing cobalt eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED…. 

__

Do you remember the violet box? It was the one Heero took before leaving L2 and Solo. Read the chapter 4 if you don't. Tell me what you think about the chapter, ok? 

Sara-chan.


	9. The violet box

****

TITLE: **DO YOU REMEMBER ME? **

AUTHOR: sara-chan

****

ARCHIVE: fanfiction.net and the Sanctuary, but if you're interested, tell me.

****

PAIRINGS: 1x2, hints of 3x4****

WARNINGS: Yaoi, angst, lemon later, AU

****

DISCLAIMERS: Gundam Wing is the only property of Sunrise and Bandai. 

****

My thanks: Thanks to everyone who send me a review. I love you all ^_^ **_ShaeLynn:_** we don't have yet a site, but when it's finished we will tell you. **_HoshiShoujoKageShinigamiBUNNIB: _**yeah, you're right. I'm so upset with ffnet, but we can't say a thing, ne? The petition isn't going to change their decision, don't you think? Oh, and thank you for your wonderful review. **_Valerian: _**don't worry, the English version is like the French one. * grin * I'm so amazed! You've done 5 years of French! Wow! I don't think I'll find an error, you write it pretty well! Don't worry for "Nuit Eternelle", I'm gonna send the chapter 14 the next week. **_And thanks to all of you_**! 

And now, on to the fic!

* * *

****

CHAPTER 9: The violet box

"What are you doing in my room?"

Duo froze. When he raised his eyes and saw whose voice it was, his heart stopped. Two cobalt eyes glared at him furiously.

__

Oh shit!

In two strides, Heero was in front of him and he snatched the box from the scared boy's hands. He then continued to glare murderously at him making Duo flinch. For the first time he could read some emotion in the cold pilot, and what he read was anger.

"Err… Hee… Heero, I'm sorry. I was here to clean your room and…"

"GET OUT!"

They looked at each other. One furious, the other shocked. Then without any more words, Duo fled. 

He ran as fast as he could without watching where he was going. He didn't care. All he wanted to do was to hide somewhere where nobody - especially Heero - could find him. He managed to reach his bedroom and shakily open his door. Once inside, he slid down against it. 

He had never seen Heero like that. And all because of that box. Was it so damn important to him? Duo hadn't seen what it was in the box, but now he didn't care anymore. He couldn't forget how Heero's eyes were glaring at him. Duo thought the Japanese pilot was going to beat him for touching his precious box. At this thought, Duo felt a strange pain in his chest… like something was broken. 

He laid his head on his knees while he tightly wrapped his fingers around his necklace. A noise, oddly sounding like a sob echoed in the room. 

"Heero…"

~*~

When the door slammed behind him and the sound of Duo's steps faded away, Heero unclenched his fists and relaxed his tense muscles. He sat on his bed and stared at the purple box. 

__

You didn't have to yell at him. His mind reproached him. 

__

He was going to open it! Heero replied furiously.

__

Alright, but did you see the way he looked at you? He was scared to death. His conscience said.

__

He is a liability. I must only think about the missions. Nothing else. Heero thought determinedly. 

__

Then, why do you still think about him? About Solo? Why did you keep that box if your only purpose was the missions?

Heero didn't answer. He didn't have an answer for these questions. He carefully opened the box and pulled out a long purple ribbon. When it was unfolded, spots of dried blood could be seen on it. Heero laid his fingers along it, stroking it pensively, slowly dragging him back to the past when he had received the ribbon. 

**__**

{{ flashback }}

The sun was shinning brightly that day, so Solo and Odin decided to do some gardening in the Maxwell's garden. 

In the midst of three hours, Odin was trying to explain to his braided little friend that he had to put the flowers where there was sun and * not * in the shade, but Solo replied back to him that with his way, the flowers would be protected from the rain. After another unsuccessful tentative, Odin gave in – that or he was sure he was going to tear his hair out - and let the braided boy bounce and jump happily everywhere.

Suddenly, a painful cry from Odin adverted Solo, and he ran after his friend. 

"What? Are you ok?" Solo asked the Japanese boy while he kneeled down before him. 

Odin was sitting on the grass, a finger in his mouth. "I cut my finger with that rose," he answered and showed Solo his bleeding finger. Blood swelled along the cut again. Odin was about to put it back in his mouth when Solo stopped him.

"Wait!" the braided kid said determinedly. 

Odin saw him taking his braid in his hands and removing his ribbon from his hair. It was a violet color, like his American friend's eyes. 

"What're you doing?" he asked and raised a brow.

Solo grinned. "You'll see." He took Odin's finger and wrapped the ribbon around it as if it was a bandage. When he finished, Solo stepped back and folded his arms across his chest. 

"TADA! Now, it won't bleed anymore!" He said proudly and grinned. 

Odin stared at his 'mummified' finger and blinked. "But it's your ribbon." He protested and looked confused at Solo. 

"It's yours. I've got plenty of them at home, don't worry." Solo said, smiling at him. 

"You're sure?" Odin asked still hesitating, but continued to stare at the soft ribbon. Though, he raised his head when he heard Solo chuckle.

"Alright! You know what?" Solo's eyes sparked with mischief. "You'll give it back to me later, one day. When I'm not around anymore, you'll have my ribbon to think about me, ok? When you don't need it anymore, just give it back to me. Best friends always do stuff like that, I've seen it on TV." 

Odin knew what Solo's favorite thing to do in his spare time was. Watching TV all day long when he wasn't there with the braided boy. Solo could talk about anime or series for hours and hours, Odin didn't need to watch TV anymore. Solo was there to tell him everything that was on it.

The Japanese boy looked at his friend and raised a brow.

"What? You don't believe me?" Solo pouted.

Odin saw the puppy eyes and the familiar pout. The braided kid was absolutely kawaii. And when Solo folded his arms over his chest, making his face priceless, Odin couldn't help it. He laughed. 

Solo's brows furrowed even more. "Odiiiiiin. You're so meannn." He whined.

"Baka! I'm not making fun of you." Odin smiled, the smile that made Solo want to hug him. "It's a deal. One day, I'll give it back to you. Best friends forever?"

Solo entwined his smaller finger with Odin's and shook them. "Forever!" He shouted back happily. Then, the boys returned to play in the garden. 

That same night, when he was in his bedroom, Odin removed his "bandage" and replaced it with a realband-aid. He washed the ribbon carefully, but no matter what he did, the blood didn't wash away. Then, he searched in his drawer and took out a purple box. Gently, he placed the ribbon in it and laid it before him on his desk. 

With his elbows on his desk and his jaw on his hands, Odin stared at it with a big smile on his lips.

This night, the moon shared a secret with the little boy.

He had found a treasure.

**__**

{{ end of flashback }}

Heero lifted the ribbon in front of his eyes. He could almost smell the lavender and honey perfume of Solo's hair. He softly kissed it and sighed. His face relaxed and a smile like the one that night ten years ago took shape on his lips. 

~*~

It was around 8 pm. Quatre, Trowa and Heero were already sitting down at the table, when Duo arrived in the kitchen bouncing and smiling on his way. The Japanese pilot glanced at him, then went back eating.

"Wufei isn't coming?" Quatre asked.

"He is," the American teen answered while he sat at Wufei's place at the table. He was then, two chairs from Heero. The French and Arabian pilots shared a questioning and surprised look, but didn't say anything.

"So, Trowa. How was your mission?" Quatre asked a bit too cheerfully. The room was becoming too tense for his taste. 

"No problem. The infiltration wasn't difficult." The taller teen answered and kept eating calmly. 

"Why are you even asking, Quat'?" Duo said between two mouthfuls. "You know damn well Trowa and Heero wouldn't come back without a successful mission. It'd be an injustice!" 

"Don't hurt your head with such big word, Maxwell." Wufei said as he entered the kitchen.

"Ah ah ah, very funny Wu."

"You won't laugh for long. We're leaving in two hours. Mission." Wufei scolded him.

"Wait! * You * and me for a mission?" Duo grinned. "Oh man! It's going to be soooo fun!"

"Maxwell! If you don't behave, I'm going to take my katana with me!" The Chinese boy warned him with a threatening look.

"And I love you too, Wu-chan!" Duo shouted back. 

A course followed between the two pilots without one of the other three making a move. With a bit of luck, this mission will give them some quiet… 

~*~

Three hours later, Heero finished typing his report. Laying back against his chair, he shut his eyes. The house was quiet. Not a sound of running steps, nor laughs. 

The silence. 

"Hn, when the baka isn't there, it's very obvious."

__

Why? Do you miss him? His mind teasingly asked.

Heero could've heard a snicker after this question. Furious, he got up and left his room. But no matter what, his thoughts brought him back to the evening. He had noticed the braided teen hadn't even looked at him once, and when it was time for Wufei and Duo to leave for the mission, the American boy didn't come as usual to tell him he was going to leave. Heero felt a strange feeling. Deception? Regret? Reproach? 

__

Iie! I don't have to reproach myself! He should've minded his own business! He thought, clenching his hands tightly into fists.

__

Alright, but what if he dies? You will hate yourself forever. His mind replied.

Heero didn't answer, but returned to his bedroom and went back to sitting in front of his computer. He quickly hacked into Duo's laptop and found Duo and Wufei's mission. 

From the beginning, Heero had felt a bad presentiment. He couldn't say what, but it was the same he felt when he self-destructed with his Gundam. Not a very good presentiment…

He quickly read what he saw on his laptop, when something caught his eyes. His hands began to shake, but he ignored it. He typed another word, and a new window opened on the screen. A name appeared on it. 

"KUSO!" Heero shouted, knocking his chair behind him. "It's a trap!"

~*~

"Are you really sure it 's an * easy * mission?" Duo yelled while crushing a Leo.

"Stop complaining, Maxwell! I don't have the time for that!" Wufei said on his visual screen.

"Excuse me, Wu-man, but there's a * big * difference between ten Leos and one hundred! How could you make a mistake like that?" Duo shouted back, smashing another MS. _Shit! _He thought as he was struck by a Leo. His Gundam was in bad shape. Well, it was a euphemism… there wasn't a place where Deathscythe wasn't injured. And there were still fifty Leo to take care of!

"I don't understand though. The information was clear. Perhaps the professors made a mistake." Wufei said, frowning. He didn't understand either. It started all well. Ten Leos, there weren't any others in sight. Nothing to worry about. But suddenly, a hundred MS appeared from nowhere, and Wufei and Duo were quickly outnumbered and surrounded. 

"It's a trap," Wufei said, grinding his teeth furiously. 

"No shit? I won't leave without killing all these fuckers! Nobody fucks with Shinigami." Duo shouted. He was mad! Mad, very mad. If he was going to die, he would fight until his last breath. 

Suddenly, three Leos grabbed him and shot him all together. He felt an immense pain on his head, and the last thing he saw, was Shenlong falling after him.

~*~

Two hours later the sound of keys clinking woke Duo. His head hurt like hell and he was injured everywhere. _Dammit! Where is the truck who knocked me out? Ouch! My head! _He then heard approaching steps. He raised his tired eyes and saw two black shoes. 

"02, what a pleasure to see you again."

Duo felt his heart stop, and his stomach flipped when he heard that voice.

He looked up and saw Commander Henzer smirking at him.

TO BE CONTINUED…. 

__

Sooooo, what do you think? Want to read more? ^_^ Want to beat the author for being mean? . Want to give a nice review? ^.^^.^ 

See you later!!!

Sara-chan.


	10. Tick tock tick tock

****

TITLE: **DO YOU REMEMBER ME? **

AUTHOR: sara-chan

****

ARCHIVE: fanfiction.net and the Sanctuary, but if you're interested, tell me.

****

PAIRINGS: 1x2, hints of 3x4****

WARNINGS: Yaoi, angst, lemon later, AU

****

DISCLAIMERS: Gundam Wing is the only property of Sunrise and Bandai. 

****

My thanks: I'm sooo sorry for the long waiting, but I've a life too. And school too. * sigh * Anyway, here is the 10th chapter. Thanks to everyone who send me a review. I love you all ^_^ 

And now, on to the fic!

* * *

****

CHAPTER 10: Tick tock tick tock 

Henzer's smile didn't reassure Duo one bit. He was on his guard immediately. He looked around the cell out of the corner of his eye and saw Wufei slowly waking up at the back of the room. 

__

_You better play it smart Duo, I don't think the bastard will play nice._

"Wow! Your 'rooms' are getting worse and worse. Don't you have someone to clean them? I could talk to your chef about that, you know." Duo said calmly and detached. He heard then Henzer laughing darkly. Duo turned toward him, tense and suspicious.

"What a pity 01 isn't here! I'd have liked to have you both, but I'd have to do with what I'm given." The man said and shrugged.

"What can I say? We, Gundam pilots, are very busy, you see. I'd be surprised if he'd came for such a meaningless threat." Duo added while clearly saying he was talking about the commander. 

At these words, Henzer angrily ground his teeth. Before the American could even move, the man harshly grabbed Duo by his hair.

"Maxwell!" Wufei shouted. The Chinese boy was handcuffed and had been listening to them fighting from the moment he woke up. 

"Listen to me, 02." Henzer spat out furiously. "Thanks to you and your partner, I'm scarred for life. I managed to escape your explosion, but as you can see, not without damage."

Duo looked at Henzer's face for the first time since the man arrived, and fought back throwing up right there. Half of his face was burnt, the skin was completely torn. The eyebrows were gone, and his hair was now a dark gray color. Duo could see a long scar under the collar of the military uniform as well. It was… horrible. 

"Nice work, isn't it 02? You don't know how long I've been waiting for this damn time… To find you both and make you pay!" Henzer's eyes were burning with a mad light. 

The man was crazy. That was the only thought that crossed Duo's mind. Henzer seemed to be only focused on his revenge, so much that he didn't seem to know what was around him. Duo groaned when he felt his hair being pulled a bit too hard from his head. Damn, but the man was strong!

"But now that 01 isn't there," Henzer continued with a cruel smirk. "I'm afraid you'll have to take his place too, boy. When I'm finished with you, your friend there will have his turn too."

Duo shut his eyes, a silent scream echoing in his head. What could he do after all? There wasn't a damn way to escape there alive! Henzer was crazier than before, and it looked like the man wanted him for dinner. For a brief instant, the thought of the other pilots crossed his mind, but if Heero, Quatre and Trowa did succeed in finding them with a * lot * of luck, would they save them in time? At the sight of the psychotic twinge in Henzer's eyes, Duo doubted the man would spare him more time. The following hours looked to be * very * painful. 

~*~

Trowa waited for the doors to open up, then entered the hangar followed by Heero and Quatre. Since the Japanese teen briefed them on how Duo and Wufei's mission was a trap and ordered to prepare for rescuing them, the Heavyarms pilot noticed the tension from the brown-haired boy. Heero hadn't talked since then, only giving some more details about the mission. 

Heero was in Perfect Soldier mode.

Trowa looked once more at Quatre who helplessly shrugged, then went toward Sandrock for his last preparations. The blonde teen had told him about his discussion with Duo before his mission. Trowa hadn't been really surprised when he had learnt about Duo's feelings for Heero. They both had somewhat of a clue about Duo, but they hadn't been sure about Heero.

Now, there wasn't anymore doubt.

Trowa chuckled, then walked toward his gundam. "Don't worry, Heero. We'll be on time to save them." He said to the Japanese pilot.

Heero glared. "I'm not worried," he growled.

The French pilot smirked, then entered Heavyarms. _Yeah sure._

In Wing, Heero gave the last instructions, and started his gundam. His eyes were focused on his screen, his lips were a thin line, his hands clutching tightly into fist.

__

I'm coming, Duo. 

~*~

"Cowards! Three men against one boy! You don't have any honor!" Wufei shouted while the three soldiers kept on beating Duo. 

The Chinese pilot tried to tear his chains, but only succeed in hurting more himself. He couldn't do a damn thing! He could only watch his friend being tortured by these bastards! Wufei looked at the commander again, commander Henzer. He knew it was the one Heero and Duo had met during their last mission. This man had managed to escape from the base his friends had bombed. He shouldn't have been underestimated. 

A cry of pain snapped him back from his thoughts. When he looked at the American boy, Wufei's anger raised double. 

During these two hours, Wufei remembered he hadn't heard Duo speak, cry or yell once, even when these bastards broke his arms. The braided teen must have shut all his senses, and hidden within himself to forget his pain. But by that way, his life was more in danger than ever. Wufei didn't know how long his friend would last.

Henzer's voice rose in the cell room once more.

"Stop!" He ordered to his soldiers.

The silence of the long-haired pilot wasn't unnoticed to him either. He knew now what Duo was doing. The man kneeled down before his prisoner and stared at him quizzically. "It wasn't what I had planned. Don't think you can escape my revenge, boy. I haven't even started yet."

A metallic light caught his eyes then. He saw the necklace Duo was wearing around his neck. Henzer was going to grab it and look at it more closely, when the boy's hand suddenly stopped him from doing so. Henzer jumped back. He stared at the braided pilot. He was still unconscious. His purple eyes opened, but were blank, without a trace of intelligence in them. But as extraordinary as it seemed, he felt Henzer's intention and stopped the man from taking his cross. 

Henzer had just the time to be surprised, that soon after, a giant explosion was heard, followed quickly by the ringing alarm. 

"Gundams! Gundams are attacking!"

Henzer stood up at the same time the door flew open. He turned over and saw a gun pointed at him. The last thing Henzer saw before he died was the murderous look pilot 01 sent at him while he pushed the trigger.

~*~

As soon as he saw the base, Heero immediately attacked. All his thoughts were focused on one thing: entering the base. Heero felt his pulse quicken and sweat dangle along his forehead. 

__

Duo… hold on… 

"01? 04 and I will be dealing with the last soldiers. Go find 02 and 05." Trowa's voice said from his communicator. 

"Ryoukai, 01 out." Heero answered.

He landed his gundam and ran toward the entrance. The first soldier who saw him won a bullet in the head. Nothing was going to stop him. He followed a corridor, then went right.

__

There!

He opened the cell door, though he rather broke through it in haste. He saw Henzer standing up before him, three soldiers around him. Four gunshots whistled followed soon after by the sound of four dead bodies falling. 

"Yuy!" Wufei shouted from his right.

The Japanese pilot quickly unfastened his chains, then the two boys walked toward the curling and immobile body in the center of the room.

When he saw Duo's blood and wounds, Heero felt his own blood boil. He had the sudden urge to shoot another bullet in Henzer's head. Or even burn the entire base. He hadn't ever been that furious at someone in all his life - except this last mission. Apart from his anger, a feeling of protectiveness toward the American pilot raised in him. A need to protect him and to keep the braided teen near him. But Heero knew it was against all J taught him. 

"Hurry Yuy! We have to get out of here and bring him to a hospital!" Wufei said, his voice full of concern and worry.

Heero collected himself, pushed back the foreign feelings and kneeled down before Duo. He was going to take the boy in his arms when something caught his eyes. Something familiar.

Slowly, he pushed back some of Duo's hair and saw a silver necklace.

A cross.

The cross he had left to Solo ten years ago…

TO BE CONTINUED…. 

__

He he… I think everybody is saying that now: "Finally! They will perhaps remember!" Give me a review please, and I'll try to write quicker. Thanks for reading ^_^ 

Sara-chan.


	11. Tears

****

TITLE: **DO YOU REMEMBER ME? **

AUTHOR: sara-chan

****

ARCHIVE: fanfiction.net, the Sanctuary, Ilovebishonen but if you're interested, tell me.

****

PAIRINGS: 1x2, hints of 3x4****

WARNINGS: Yaoi, angst, lemon later, AU

****

DISCLAIMERS: Gundam Wing is the only property of Sunrise and Bandai. 

****

FEEDBACK: yes yes, please!!!

****

My thanks: I'm sooo sorry for the long waiting. * sigh * I hope this chapter will be ok. Oh! I've made an error. I said Duo's arms were broken. I used the wrong word. In French, the sense is the same as the word "hurt", well almost. I'm not that mean! I couldn't hurt Duo! Heero would kill me! ^_~ Thanks to everyone who send me a review. I love you all ^_^ 

And now, on to the fic!

* * *

****

CHAPTER 11: Tears 

Duo slowly opened his eyes, but quickly shut them soon after.

__

Ow ow ow! What the hell? I felt like I got hit by a mallet!

"Duo! You are awake!" cried out the voice Duo recognized as Quatre's.

__

Oi Quat'… Not so loud…

He opened his eyes once more and tried to distinguish his surroundings from his foggy vision. He was in a hospital room without a doubt. All the other pilots were here. Quatre was sitting in a chair, near his bed. Trowa was behind the blonde teen. Wufei was at the table, reading a book. And Heero was standing with his back to him before the window. 

"What happened?" Duo groaned when he started to massage his aching head in circles around his temples. 

"Heero saved us just after you fainted. It's been a week since you arrived in this hospital." Wufei answered him while shutting his book. 

"Hn." Duo said with a 'Heero-like' answer. He'd have laughed if he could have done it. He was sure his ribs wouldn't have appreciated it though.

"Rest, ok? We'll be back tomorrow." Quatre said as he tapped the American teen's pillow and tucked his blanket around him. Duo was sure his Arabian friend liked to play the mother hen. His forty or so sisters must have rubbed off on him.

The three pilots left soon after, leaving Duo with his Japanese partner. The American boy wondered why indeed he hadn't left as well. It wasn't like there was something more to say. Adding that to the fact that Heero and him weren't on very good terms since the last time they saw each other… 

Seeing Heero, Duo decided not to add more than his presence. Instead, he chose to stare discretely at him. The short-haired boy's eyes were as cold and emotionless as ever, but there was something different in the Japanese teen today. A tiny crease was formed between his brows and his lips were a tin straight line. He seemed to be thinking about something unpleasant, though nobody would have guessed except Duo. The braided boy had long since succeeded in recognizing the different emotions - as rare as they appeared - in the pilot 01. He was still wearing these damn black spandex and green t-shirt. 

__

I don't know what he finds in wearing them. Duo thought disgusted. _Hum… but what a nice ass!_

When he realized what he just thought, the braided pilot blushed. _Are you nuts idiot? We are talking about HEERO YUY here. If he knew you were ogling him, you'd be dead already. _

"DUO!"

The American boy jumped, and raised his eyes. "What?"

"I was talking to you," Heero glared exasperated.

"Oops, what did ya say?" Duo grinned sheepishly.

"You have to stay still here for two days until your wounds and your arms are healed. Quatre will be here to pick you." He answered coldly and left his post from the window. 

"Oh ok." Duo said perplexed. 

Heero put his hand in his pocket as if he was searching for something, then pulled out something shiny that he tossed to the longhaired boy. Duo caught it and curious to what it was, he opened his hands to look at it.

It was his necklace!

Surprised and confused, his other hand went under his shirt, and indeed, his necklace wasn't there. An uneasy feeling he couldn't explain went through him. He had never showed it to anyone. It was something precious, something sacred for him. It was his secret.

He quickly hurried to put it back around his neck and hide it under his shirt. All the while, Heero was watching him behind intense and shining blue eyes. 

"Thanks." Duo mumbled a bit embarrassed. For why, he couldn't even tell, but it surely had to do with one Japanese pilot staring strangely at him. 

"You're welcome, Solo."

Duo's head jerked up, but only saw the door closing behind Heero. 

~*~

Two days later, Duo left the hospital. Quatre couldn't hide his joy. They really thought they were going to lose him this time. But now, it was in the past. The blonde teen noticed though that his longhaired friend wasn't like he used to be. Anytime Quatre would say something, he either replied with one-liners or didn't speak at all. Everyone who knew the braided boy knew that he'd go on for days, he was never silent! And then, Quatre noticed how distracted and preoccupied Duo was, but obviously, his friend didn't want to talk about it. The Arabian teen decided to let it pass, but he promised himself to ask later when Duo recovered fully. 

Both boys arrived at the new safehouse two hours later. 

"Do you want to go to your room now?" asked Quatre. 

Duo sat on the couch, and looked at the nearby garden. "No thanks Quat'." He hesitated a bit, then continued. "Hum… do you know where Heero is?"

"In the hangar, repairing Wing I think." Quatre replied. 

"Ah…"

Quatre saw Duo biting his lips, looking very thoughtful and confused. Very…odd.

"Duo, are you alright?"

"What? Oh yeah, don't worry Quat'." The braided boy answered. His friend wasn't very convinced, but he let it drop for now.

~*~

Two hours passed. Duo hadn't left the living room. He was still planted on the couch. It was late in the afternoon. The sky was now a red-orange color, but Duo didn't notice it. He listened carefully for every sound. Every sound made him jump, but when he recognized his friends' voices, he released his breath. When the door opened once more and familiar steps could be heard, Duo stood up.

Heero was walking in the hall when he felt eyes on him. He turned around and found Duo in the middle of the living room, looking straight at him. 

"What are you doing here?" The Japanese man said. "You should be in your room and be resting." 

Duo saw him leave. He breathed, trying to gather as much courage as he could, then ran after him.

"How did you know my name was… '_Solo_'?" 

Heero froze in the middle of the stairs, and slowly turned around. He saw the braided boy tugging nervously at his braid while looking straight at him. Heero took the few steps separating them until there were only few centimeters between them. 

Duo saw the Japanese teen approaching him. His heart started to beat suddenly faster. All he could do was stay there, immobile like a statue and staring into Heero's cobalt eyes. Then Duo saw Heero raising his hand toward him, slowly, and going under his collar. A sudden shiver rose all over the braided boy's skin, his cheeks were burning like hot fire while he stopped breathing under the other teen's touch. But Duo didn't even say a thing, he simply stared and waited for what Heero was going to do next. 

It was then Duo saw what the Wing's pilot was doing. He had pulled out Duo's cross and was now stroking it gently… tenderly.

"I had left this cross only for Solo."

Some time passed until the meaning of his words made sense to Duo. But when the truth hit him like a wall of bricks, his purple eyes stared at Heero in shock.

"O… oh-my-god! Tell me I'm not dreaming please." Duo whispered with emotion. He must have not heard him correctly. It couldn't be possible, right? 

Heero looked once more at him, and it was then Duo recognized the eyes that had haunted him for ten years. The same cobalt eyes, which a minute before were cold and emotionless, were now looking at him tenderly and warmly. Those eyes which could capture his soul each time he was drowning into them.

"O…Odin?"

For the first time in ten years, Heero smiled. A genuine smile. Duo's eyes were full of tears, his shoulders were shaking as if he was trying to not crying, but a sob escaped from the braided boy's throat. Here was the Solo Heero remembered. The kind little boy with a pure heart he had kept as an eternal memory in the deepest of his own heart. He was the true nature of Duo. Not this terrorist with a joker mask who looked at life as a game. 

"I thought boys didn't cry?" Heero said with the same tender smile.

Those five words were like a detonator. A second later, Duo ran to him. He threw his arms around the short-haired teen's neck and held on Heero as hard as he could. Like in the past, Heero's arms went around the braided boy's slim waist, encircling Duo perfectly against him as if it had always been like that. 

Heero's cheek lay against Duo's soft hair. He could smell its lavender and honey perfume. He sighed. How many times did he dream about doing this? Having Solo in his arms again, against him? He felt Duo's shoulders shake and heard him cry against his chest. Heero passed his hand along Duo's back while the other hand wrapped possessively around Duo's braid.

He felt like a weight had been lifted from him… from his heart, the moment he took Duo in his arms. Then something new was born in him. Something which felt so… right. Something he had always felt when he had been with Solo before.

That must have explained why he felt warm tears dropping along his cheeks…

TO BE CONTINUED…. 

__

* sigh * I love this scene. And you? Tell me!!! 

Sara-chan.


	12. Step by step

**TITLE:** **DO YOU REMEMBER ME? **

**AUTHOR:** sara-chan

**ARCHIVE:** fanfiction.net and the Sanctuary, but if you're interested, tell me.

**PAIRINGS:** 1x2, hints of 3x4****

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi, angst, lemon later, AU

**FEEDBACK:** yes yes, please!

**DISCLAIMERS:** Gundam Wing is the only property of Sunrise and Bandai. 

**My thanks:** * bow * Yeah, I have to apologize for the long waiting. I had this huge block for more than a month, but thanks to my friends, I returned to write more. I hope you're not all mad at me. I'll try to write soon, promise! Thanks to everyone who send me a review. It means a lot to me. I love you all ^_^ 

And now, on to the fic!

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: Step by step**

The rest of the day passed too quickly for both boys. After the emotional moment on the stairs, they made there way to Heero's room and began to talk.

Duo started with what had happened after Heero left him. After his mother had died, nothing left him attached to L2. Staying here would only remind him of what he had lost. He clandestinely went on the first shuttle he could find and arrived on L-0B45OWT. That was how he escaped from the explosion of his town. He was then found by Father Maxwell, though they weren't relatives. Duo stayed at the Maxwell Church for three months before OZ arrived on the colony and burnt it into ashes. He managed to survive on the streets for some time until a man named Professor G found him and trained him to become the pilot 02 of the Gundam DeathScythe. 

At the end of Duo's story, Heero couldn't find anything to say. He wanted to take Solo in his arms and comfort him. He wanted to spare him from all his painful losses. The sadness that he read in the braided boy's purple eyes was intolerable, but then Duo asked him to start his story.

When he thought his friend was dead, Heero made a promise to fight and eliminate OZ. He became an assassin and a perfect terrorist. When Odin Lowe died during a mission, he met doctor J who trained him to become the Perfect Soldier. He then hid his emotions deep inside of him and became a boy devoted only for his missions. 

Duo wanted to find Doctor J and let Shinigami take care of the crazy man. With Lowe, it was difficult for Duo to show that Odin was a boy like all the others, but after hearing his friend's story, the braided teen wanted to cry. Heero wasn't inhuman. A heart was beating in the boy sitting in front of him, and Duo would do anything to convince him of that. 

The two boys decided then to forget their past. There wasn't anymore Solo, nor Odin. What was the most important was the present and that they had found each other. 

~*~

The next day, Heero woke up at 7:30 a.m. like every other day. Even if there wasn't any mission or school to attend to, Heero was an early riser. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He looked at the mirror, and found himself different. His eyes were no longer cold or dark. They were warmer, a bluish warm color. His face seemed calmer. There wasn't the same stress he had each day, on a mission or just a regular day. He looked… like any adolescent of his age. And he had to thank a boy with a long braid and large amethyst eyes. Heero couldn't still believe what had happened yesterday. How could so much happiness happen to him? A sudden idea crossed his mind, and he grinned with unusual mischief at his reflection. 

A few minutes later, dressed and brushed, Heero left his room and went to the room right next to his. Duo's room. At this hour, the baka must still be sleeping. 

_Perfect!_

He silently opened the door so that it wouldn't creak, and entered the room. 

And blinked several times. 

The curtains were already drawn, letting the light enter the room. The bed was made, indicating without any doubt that his occupant had left it for a long time now. 

When he left the room, Heero met Trowa and Wufei and asked them if they had seen the braided boy. 

"What has the baka done now?" scowled Wufei. 

Heero glared at him. Nobody said Duo was a baka. Well, except him.

"Where is Quatre?" asked the Japanese teen as he looked around and didn't see him. 

"In bed. Exhausted," said Trowa without more precision.

Wufei snickered behind him, while Heero raised an eyebrow. _I don't even want to know._

"Do you smell something?" the French pilot said, raising his nose. 

"You're right!" Wufei answered, surprised.

All the three looked at each other with the same though in mind, then rushed toward the kitchen as if they had OZ after them. What they saw made them speechless. 

The table was served. Each plate was filled with eggs and toasts, each glass was filled with orange juice. Something smelling very good was fried. Maybe bacon. There was even a vase with fresh flowers posed on the table. And in front of the stove was none other than Duo Maxwell in an apron, whistling happily and soundly. 

"I'm dreaming. Tell me I'm dreaming," Wufei said completely astounded. "ITAIIIII!" screamed the Chinese pilot while glared with all his might at Trowa.

"You're not dreaming," shrugged the taller teen imperturbable. 

Duo turned around to offer some bacon in the plates when he saw them standing before the table. "Hey guys! Good morning!" he said smiling at them brightly. He walked toward Heero and took his arm. "Come on, take a seat. You too guys. It's going to get cold if you wait too long."

Heero kept silent, and let Duo drag him by the arm. The Japanese teen was too surprised to even say a word. 

"Maxwell, are you sure you are alright?" Wufei asked while taking a chair and looking at him with attention. 

The braided boy filled the Japanese pilot's glass with orange juice, then answered with a smile. "Yeah! Why do you ask? Oh that!" Duo laughed, and two red spots appeared on his round cheeks. Heero stared at him and thought this color suited the braided pilot nicely. He'd never seen Duo so happy before.

"I wanted to make breakfast for Hee-chan, and I thought, why not for everybody? Voilà!" 

"Hee-chan?" repeated Trowa with a smirk.

Heero threw him his scariest death glare, but it didn't work with the blush appearing on his cheeks.

"You haven't said anything. You don't like your breakfast?" asked Duo near him.

_Oh no! Not those eyes!_ groaned mentally Heero. 

It was the same look Solo would send him when the braided boy would want something. Like in the past, Heero couldn't deny him anything. Without answering, Heero took his fork and his knife, and proceeded to cut his eggs. He took a first bite, taking his time to chew, then swallowed everything slowly. He put down his fork and his knife silently, then raised his eyes to the braided boy before him. His purple eyes were shining at him with hope and worry.

"It's very good," Heero said finally. 

Trowa and Wufei looked at each other, then took a bit of their meal. Much to their surprise, the toast and the eggs were indeed wonderfully good.

"It's the end of the world," muttered Wufei who became more and more dumbfounded. 

"Hey! Pay attention to what you say or you won't have anything," threatened Duo.

"Duo," said Heero.

"Huh?" 

The Japanese teen leaned toward the longhaired boy, making Duo's heart beat quicker, then Heero posed his finger on his nose. "You had some flour on your nose."

Duo flushed red while he stared at the Japanese pilot's finger that Heero was licking innocently. 

"Err… yeah, well… what are we doing today, guys?" coughed Duo. "Do you want to see a movie?"

"I'm sorry Duo," answered Quatre as he arrived in the kitchen too. "But we have a mission, Trowa, Wufei and I, and I think Heero has a report to finish."

"What? You're all going to leave me alone when I've finally recovered!" pouted Duo.

"Duo…" sighed Quatre, though he felt himself hesitated when he saw the chibi-look Duo threw to all of them.

"I will stay with him."

All the four boys gaped at Heero. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Heero was going to leave his report that Doctor J was waiting for to stay with Duo all day long. Five seconds later, the braided teen jumped in his friend's arms, throwing them on the floor in the process.

"Yeaaaaah! Thank you Hee-chan," Duo cried happily.

"Baka! I can't breath!" Heero shouted under the braided boy.

Trowa raised an eyebrow while Quatre chuckled. Wufei let his head bump against the table.

"I'm surrounded by crazy people." 

~*~

The day passed as quickly as the previous one. They decided to rent some videos and eat a pizza at noon. For the evening, Heero surprised Duo by preparing dinner, saying that he didn't want to eat American food again. Duo had never seen Heero cook. It was the first time the braided teen saw him with an apron!

"Duo, don't you have other things to do?" asked the short-haired boy exasperated while he cut some tomatoes. He could feel the American teen's eyes on his back and that made him so nervous he could have cut his fingers. 

"No, why? Does it bother you when I look at you?" Duo smirked with mischief.

Heero answered by sending one of his glares. The grinning boy ignored him completely. He was too occupied to putting his own fingers in his bowl.

"DUO!"

The said boy jumped in his skin, caught in his action. "What?" he asked with innocent eyes and a grin.

Heero sighed, then returned to his work.

"Hum, Heero," Duo said as he passed his hand around his necklace. "Should I give you back your cross now?"

Heero poured some salt in his pan, then added the tomatoes. "I have something from you too. Let's say we made an exchange."

"What? You have something from me? What is it?" exclaimed Duo with surprised.

Heero turned around, amused. "Go to my room. It's in that purple box," he said without much more precision.

Duo didn't have to be told twice, and ran to Heero's room, taking the stairs two at a time. Once he arrived in the room, he went under the bed and grabbed the box. He remembered the day when he had been in this room. Now, Heero gave him the permission to open this mysterious box. He could finally know what it contains! He raised the cap, and passed his finger within it. He met then something soft.

_Wait a minute! It's…_

In his hand was a purple ribbon, one of his ribbons he had in his childhood, but it was tainted with blood. Duo could remember the day when he had given it to Odin.

Oh my God… He had kept it all this time!

Duo felt a soft warm glow going through him, like someone was cradling him in their arms. His eyes suddenly tinged while a tear dropped along his cheek. With a smile on his lips, he put back the ribbon in its box where it belonged.

~*~

Heero lowered the T.V.'s sound, then looked down at his friend. Duo was sitting near him on the couch with his head lying against the Japanese teen's shoulder. It's been only an hour since the movie has started, but Duo was already asleep. That wasn't unexpected with all the braided teen had eaten. Softly so that he didn't awake Duo, Heero laid his fingers on his long hair and brushed his fingers through the tendrils. Some strands fell on the American pilot's face and he frowned cutely. Heero grinned. Duo was too kawaii for his own good.

Since they had found each other, Heero felt like he had been reborn. As if he was Odin again. How many times had he laughed or smiled today? Certainly more than during those ten past years. If Doctor J saw him, the old man would surely order him to train again. Everybody who knew him thought he was like a machine, without emotion, following only orders for his missions. But he * was * human * . He could feel emotions like anyone else. It was just that he hid them deep inside him, as J had taught him to do. But he didn't want that anymore, when he had finally found Solo. No… Duo. Heero tightened his hold around the braided teen who curled then nearer against him. How he'd love to stay like that here forever. He couldn't find anything else which could give him as much happiness as now. Heero looked at the clock on the wall and read 10 p.m. 

_Hn. Let's go to bed._

"Duo, wake up," he said while shaking the braided boy softly. 

"What? What's going on?" Duo jumped and looked around as if he was about to attack someone. 

Heero stood up and smirked at the confused boy. "Baka. You were sleeping on the couch."

"Oh!" blushed Duo. "Well, it's time to go to bed, ne?"

Duo was sitting on Heero's bed with his brush in his hands when Heero returned from the bathroom, with only a towel around him. Duo tried to look somewhere else but it was like his eyes were acting against his will. Duo was transfixed by the muscled and lean torso, the strong arms, the tan skin and god… those wet hair falling on Heero's face made him look even more mysterious and dark. Duo felt suddenly warm and hot everywhere. 

_Huh huh… calm down Duo. It's not the right time._

He decided reasonably to turn around when Heero started to dress, or else he'd have some difficulties to explain why he had to take another bath. 

"Duo? Why are you here?" asked Heero when he finished.

The longhaired boy turned back and showed him his brush. "Could you brush my hair?"

Heero gasped. He couldn't believe what he had heard and what he was seeing. Duo had let his hair loose freely behind him. They were falling around him like some golden cape, shining brightly with a glowing light. The braided boy's pale skin was illuminated by the moon glowing from the window and his amethyst eyes seemed to sparkled with a magic light. Heero felt his heart beat quicker as he stared at the entrancing beauty before him. Shaking his head to bring himself back to reality, he went behind Duo and sat on the bed.

He softly passed the brush from the top to the tip of Duo's hair, and repeated the process several times, untangling each knot carefully. Duo felt relaxed. He loved having someone brushing his hair. Well not everyone, but the ones he trusted. Which only resumed with his mother and Heero. No one else had ever had the privilege to touch his hair. With Heero, it was different… special.

Duo's hair was now all untangled and was shining beautifully on his back. At some time, Heero could have sworn he had heard the braided teen purred with pleasure and contentment. The Japanese pilot remembered how in the past Solo had done the same thing each time he had brushed his hair. This memory brought back a smile on his lips. He caught some strands between his fingers and lifted them near his nose. They smelled like nothing else. Something between lavender and lemon. Duo's scent. 

It was then Heero heard soft snores. Surprised, he looked down and saw Duo sleeping comfortably against him.

_He hadn't changed one bit._ Heero thought with a smirk.

Lifting his precious charge in his arms, Heero left his room and entered Duo's. He laid carefully his friend on his bed and removed the sheet to cover him. Duo's face was peaceful and calm. His hair was spreading all around his pillow. One of the longhaired boy's hands was lying against his cheek, and his mouth was slightly opened, letting a soft breath escape. Duo was the image of pure innocence. Heero didn't think twice. He followed his emotions. He leaned on the boy and posed a gentle kiss on his forehead. The feeling of the soft skin under his lips sent a starting shudder all around Heero. He stepped back quickly, but felt such a pang somewhere in him when he left the warm of the American teen's body. It was with a strong will that he succeeded in leaving the room when he didn't want to. 

"Oyasumi Duo-chan." 

When he went back to his room, in his bed, Heero felt a sudden cold going through him. When Duo had been near him, he hadn't felt so cold. Odd…

~*~

It must have been around 8 a.m. when Duo woke up the next morning. He hadn't slept that well for a long time. Except that night in the cabin with Heero. After taking a shower, he went downstairs and saw that Heero was not yet awake. A grin appeared on his lips. He could make another "special Heero's breakfast"!

Yesterday had been a perfect day. It didn't surprise him that he had slept so well then. He didn't even remember going to bed. Heero must have carried him. Suddenly, something crossed his mind. He could have sworn he had felt Heero kiss him on his forehead last night. Why would he have done that?

The bell at the door interrupted him from finding an answer and he opened the door with a sunny smile.

"Good morniiiiiig! What can I do for…"

Duo blinked, too surprised to speak anymore.

_Oh no! I knew it was too perfect to last longer._

"Could I see Heero?" asked the last person Duo wanted to see.

Relena Peacecraft.

TO BE CONTINUED…. 

_What the hell? What the f***? Relena?!!! I know I'm in big trouble… * hide *  Wanna read more? Click then on the pretty button bellow, please ^_^_

_Thanks for reading guys, see ya soon! _

_Sara-chan.___

_PS: if you want to know when the next chapter will be up, please log in or write your email.Thanks_


	13. Moonlight

**TITLE:** **DO YOU REMEMBER ME? **

**AUTHOR:** sara-chan sara_chanfr@yahoo.fr 

**ARCHIVE:** fanfiction.net, the Sanctuary but if someone is interested, tell me

**PAIRINGS:** 1x2, hints of 3x4****

**RATING:** PG but NC-17 at the end

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi, angst, lemon later, AU

**FEEDBACK:** yes yes, please!

**DISCLAIMERS:** Gundam Wing is the only property of Sunrise and Bandai.

**NOTES:** I'm soooooorry. I don't know what else to say. It's been two months I think. But I hope you are all still with me, and this chapter will make you sooo happy. You will know what I mean when you will be at the end. Thanks to all of you! Your reviews help me keep on writing. *hugs you*

And now, on to the fic!

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: Moonlight**

Duo blinked… and blinked. No, it wasn't a dream – rather a nightmare – Relena was standing right there before him. He thought about shutting the door in her face, but when you had the Queen of the World before you, an action like that proved to be fitting, but entirely too rude. Heero came down the stairs at that moment and resolved the problem, though without actually doing anything. Meaning that when she saw the Japanese pilot, Relena opened the door – right in Duo's face – and jumped in Heero's unwaiting arms.  

"Heeroooooooo! I missed you so much!" 

Heero didn't answer but stayed silent in Perfect Soldier mode, and scuffed into the kitchen.

"You woke up much later than usual," Duo said, sending a challenging look at Relena. 

_You can do whatever you want, Princess, but he stayed with * me * ! Nah!_

"Hn, mission," the short-haired teen answered. He filled himself a cup of coffee and took a seat at the table.

Relena immediately sat on the nearest chair. 

"God noooo! Why couldn't they let us have a break for once?" Duo groaned. He could forget about having some time * alone * with Heero now. Damn those old crazy doctors.

"We'll have to spy on a teacher working at St Gabriel's Academy. We leave in two hours."  

Duo lifted an irritated eyebrow. He hated it when Heero talked like a robot. Couldn't he talk like everyone else? Well, that was the fault of Miss Stalker. Damn her!

"Heero, that was exactly what I wanted to tell you," Relena briskly said. "I learned you were going to enter my school, that's why I hurried to tell you that we'd be together again! Isn't it great?" The girl approached Heero, but he completely ignored her and silently drank his coffee. It was all Duo could do not to scream out loud. He wanted to grab her and throw her out of the house. Or even better, to the moon. There, he'd be sure he wouldn't have to worry about her anymore. And Heero! Couldn't he say anything? Didn't he see the way Relena was looking at him and how she stuck to him like his own shadow. If he was in Heero's shoes, he wouldn't touch her with a ten-foot pole. 

Heero stood up. "We leave now. Go pack your bags Duo," he said then turned toward the girl. "And you Relena, go back to your school. You could drawn OZ's attention to us."

Then, he left the kitchen. Duo couldn't stop it. He smirked behind Relena's back.

_Take that, Princess.     _

~*~

Three days had passed since they arrived at the school, but Duo already wanted to leave. Was it possible to hate someone that much? Each time he saw Relena – more like every time she was around Heero – he wanted to push her away from the brown-haired teen. If Duo had been a cat, his fur would have bristled and he would have hissed at her. 

Alright, he was jealous. So what? It was him who saw Heero first. Well… technically he didn't, but from his point of view, he had.

Duo forced himself to stay calm and all traces of anger left his face. With a grin and a cheerful smile, he opened the door and entered. A woman, the secretary of the Academy, was sitting at her desk in front of her computer. Some chairs were standing along the room for the students waiting to enter the dean's office. He loudly coughed, catching her attention. 

"Yes? Can I do something for you?" the secretary asked while removing her glasses.     

Duo's first thought was that she wasn't very attractive at all. Dark hair tied in a pony tail à la Wufei, square glasses and grey clothes, she was a typical secretary. Duo fought back a sigh, then stepped forward with a charming smile. 

"Yes, I would like to see the headmaster please. Is it possible?"

The young woman beamed. It was impossible not to do it when he had this engaging smile. Duo knew it.

"Certainly. Let me see." She quickly typed something on her computer when she suddenly felt the young teen's hand on her face. The poor woman who was ten years older than him blushed immediately.

"Oops, sorry but you have your make-up smeared on your cheek," he explained with a contrite face. "It's a shame, you have beautiful features."

"What? Oh hum… please wait a minute, I'll be back." She stood up and quickly left the room.

"Take your time," Duo waved.

When the door shut behind her, he immediately sat at her place and typed on the keyboard. The screen changed and a new window appeared. The names of all the teachers with their photo were displayed before him. 

"Okay. Lets see which one is the lucky guy."

The two pilots' mission was to find the teacher who worked for OZ. For some time now, it seemed like someone in the Academy was recruiting students in order to work for OZ. They had to stop him and kill him. The name of one of the teachers caught his eye. He was a History teacher. Mr Hokasaki. The man arrived a month ago, the same time when the first traces of recruiting had begun. 

Duo's pupils shone with fire. _Got you!___

Shinigami had found his prey.    

~*~

Duo had finished his math class and went with his new classmates to the cafeteria. At the back, he saw Heero with Relena and her fanclub. 

_Don't look at them, idiot. That'd only make you more furious. And that idiot Heero! Why does he let her follow him? _

That was above all what made Duo the angriest. Why did Heero let her hang around him? Duo thought Heero didn't like her either and that he tolerated her because she was a Peacecraft. And what about these last couple days together, Heero and him? They were supposed to be best friends, right?

_//Be honest with yourself.__ You prefer to be more with him, don't you?//_ his mind said.

_*snort* Heero wouldn't even notice me if I told him to his face. I've flirted with him since we first met. That idiot hadn't certainly seen it. Baka! _Duo stood up suddenly. __

"Daniel, are you alright?" a girl, one if his 'classmates' asked to him.

"Yeah, I'm leaving. My class is starting soon," Duo answered then waved to his friends. Without hesitation, he walked straight to THEIR table and stopped in front of them. He didn't go unnoticed, as he was the new star of the Academy. Girls fell all over Daniel Maxwell's charms while boys had immediately accepted him in their sports team. 

"Yes? What do you want?" Relena asked while raising her head with an annoyed voice.

Duo smiled with his friendliest smile, his mask back on his face, then sat in front of Heero. The braided teen stole a chip from the Japanese pilot's plate and ate it. "Hummm. Salty like I love it," he said and licked his fingers while looking straight in the pilot's eyes. 

The latter glared. "What do you want, Daniel?" His voice was as cold and harsh as always.

Duo smirked and leaned over the table toward him. Everyone would think that he was flirting with Heero, but he didn't care. He had already announced that he was gay and no one said anything about it. In fact, some guys even began to hit on him.

"I found our target. Hokasaki, an history teacher. I'm going to see him now."

Heero nodded, telling him he had understood him. Duo frowned. How could Heero still be calm and imperturbable? Duo felt like his heart would burst out of his chest just at the closeness of the Japanese boy. Suddenly, an idea entered his mind and he grinned with mischief. 

Still leaned over Heero's ear, Duo ran his tongue along Heero's ear, quickly licking it. Duo was out of his chair a second later and ran with a big smile on his lips. The braided teen had felt Heero shiver at his little gesture. __

_Payback, Yuy!_

Duo didn't notice that Heero was following his leaving intensely, completely deaf to Relena's words. 

~*~

At the end of his History class, Duo went straight to the teachers' room. Hokasaki was writing and didn't notice the braided boy enter. The man was the only teacher present. He looked around forty years old. He had black hair and dark eyes. Tall and muscled, the man looked more like a soldier than a teacher.

_He could've had 'OZ' stamped on his forehead and it would have been as evident. These guys are sooo stupid. _

Duo knew that coming at this time, Hokasaki would know why he came. If his report was correct, the 'teacher' received his recruits at 6 p.m. which is when all the other teachers were gone. An interview followed after which the student was accepted or wasn't. All was set so that no one knew about it. It was perfectly organized. Duo had to admit that.

Hokasaki raised his head and saw him. "Maxwell-kun! How nice to see you! I feel honored."

Duo sat on the chair behind the man's desk with watchful eyes. He didn't know if Hokasaki was mocking him, but Duo chose to ignore it. "Sensei, you know what I came for."

The man raised a brow. 'No, I don't. Please enlighten me."

Duo's fists clenched, but he kept smiling. What the hell was the man doing? What the fuck did that mean? 

"Well, I heard you were searching for loyal students," he answered, a bit colder. 

"Are *you* a loyal student?" Hokasaki asked while bending over the desk to look into Duo's eyes.

Duo stepped back instinctively and laughed as naturally as he could. "Of course!  Why would I be here if I wasn't?" he asked returning his calm eyes to the OZ soldier.

Something very odd was happening. Had he been discovered? Well, he could kill the man if that was the case. The problem was that Heero had not yet hacked on Hokasaki's computer. And that was precisely what the two gundam pilots needed to do: the information about the next OZ's base hiding was in Hokasaki's files. 

_Yeah, but if I have to choose between his life or mine, I choose mine!_

At that moment, the man stood up and offered his hand to shake. "Very well, Maxwell-kun. Be here tomorrow at the same hour."

Duo stood up as well and shook his hand firmly. When he was out of the room, the braided teen wiped his sweaty forehead.

_That was close._                      

~*~

Back to the dorm that he and Heero shared, Duo slid along the door. The Japanese pilot who was sitting in front of his computer turned at the braided teen's entry and lifted a brow at the latter's pose. 

"Not. A. Word! I've just lived the scariest moment of my life. I really thought that Hokasaki man knew who I was."

Heero silently stood up, and went searching for a glass full of water. He offered it to the bemused American teen. Duo blinked but accepted it. After all, he was thirsty. 

"Thanks Hee-man!" Duo said, while giving it back to the brown-haired teen. He then looked around as if he was searching for something. 

"What?" Heero asked.

"Where is your stalker? I'm surprised you've managed to escape her. I could have sworn you two were joined at the hip."          

Duo couldn't help it. He had to say it. Each time he saw Heero, the longhaired teen was reminded of the other. How many times had he had the Japanese teen for himself? Only before bedtime, and when they did talk, it was about their mission. How could he compete with her in that way? Getting up off the floor, the tired braided boy collapsed on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. 

"Duo?"

"What?" the longhaired boy's voice was muffled by the pillow.

"There is nothing between her and I, you know that."

"Right. Tell _her_ that. I'm _sure_ she will understand you." Duo answered sarcastically. _She's so stubborn she won't hear a word._

Duo heard Heero sitting back on his chair. Curious, he lifted his head from his pillow to watch what he was doing. He couldn't believe it! The bastard! He was smirking at him! "I really hope for your sake you're not laughing at me, Heero." 

The Japanese teen continued to look upon him, smirking. "There is no reason to be jealous of her," he said to the braided teen.

Duo froze, then immediately straightened up. "What are you talking about, Heero! Me, jealous? Have you lost your mind? I just can't stand her. That's all! You better stop saying bullshit like that!" He was flushing. He was sure! Damnit! Furious for he didn't know what, so he grabbed his towel. "I'm going to take a shower." The door slammed loudly behind him. 

And Heero was still smirking.

~*~

An hour later, the two pilots were in the ballroom. The student body had organized a party. Drinks and music flowed everywhere. Like always, Relena was on Heero's heels. So Duo found himself alone, drinking his punch. He had stopped counting how many he had after the fifth. He knew that someone had put a whole lot of alcohol in the punch and he was more than fine with that, and despite the alcohol, he felt still angry and alone. 

_I don't care what J or G say, for the next mission, we'll take the one for __Siberia__. The farther, the better._

He had refused all the dances he was offered, giving the excuse that his foot was hurting, but that didn't stop him from following the 'star couple' of the party, like everybody called them.

Heero was *yet again* dancing with Relena. The girl was wearing a white dress, bringing out her light skin and blonde long hair. Duo had to admit it. She wasn't bad to look at. Okay! She was pretty. And that was the worst! Heero had surely noticed. That'd explain why the Japanese pilot was still with her. Amethyst eyes landed on the black suit, wrapped perfectly around the broad and muscled Wing pilot's body. His brown hair and blue eyes blended with his suit handsomely. In a word, Heero was gorgeous!

_And it's Miss Stalker who wins the first prize._ Duo bitterly thought.

It must have been the alcohol, but he was too tired to still be furious. What could he do if Heero liked her? Nothing. Duo left the ballroom and went to stand on the balcony. There was no one around. He leaned his elbows on the banister and gazed at the moon.    

Well, he still had Heero's friendship, right? It was enough. The two days they had spent together before this mission would forever remain in his mind. In fact, there wasn't anything he could blame Heero for. The Japanese teen hadn't changed since their two days. He had stayed friendly with him since the day they discovered each others identity on the stairs. Even with Relena around, Heero had still found some time to be with him.

_So, it's not so bad, is it? Look at it this way. With your luck, you will even be his best man at his wedding._

Duo bitterly laughed at himself. He tightly gripped his necklace. His eyes were oddly misted. 

_Shit! Now I'm crying. What are you doing to me, Heero?_

He buried his face on his arms, maybe to hide himself, and let his tears fall silently. It hurt. Was this what they call heartbreak? Like when you felt your heart bleed because you knew you would never have the one you want. 

_But I don't want to lose him. Not now when I have finally found him._

"Heero," he sobbed. 

Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder. Duo turned back immediately… and saw Heero before him.

_Oh shit!_

Duo turned back again and quickly wiped his eyes. 

_Shit shit shit! He is going to think I'm weak now!_   

"What… what do you want," he asked as calmly as his voice could, while not looking at Heero. He couldn't do it after what Heero had just seen. 

The Japanese pilot leaned over the balcony too. "I've had enough on these dances.  I wanted to breathe some fresh air."

Duo wanted to shake him, anything to read something on his too calm face. Where had gone the boy who had cried with him in his arms on the stairs? It was this Odin he knew. Full of emotions, of sentiments hidden in his heart and who only wanted to show them.  

"I'm not surprised after I saw you dance with Relena four times," he muttered. _Fuck! Why did I say that! _He felt Heero turn and look at him for a long time. The silence made Duo even more nervous. He had to leave before he said something he would regret.

"Good night, Heero," he said while taking his leave but Heero grabbed his wrist. Shocked, Duo turned his head toward him and met the Japanese teen's eyes. His cobalt eyes were burning. Duo couldn't have found another word to describe them. Their color seemed darker while the Asian pilot's body was tightly tensed.   

"Heero?" 

Before he could say more, Heero flung Duo against his chest and without an ounce of hesitation, he took his chin in his other hand and kissed him.

Duo thought his eyes would pop out of his head. His heart stopped beating for a second then and came back quicker than ever. His body wouldn't move. Only one thought crossed his mind. 

_Oh my god! He's kissing me! He's kissing me!_

Taken by surprise, he let Heero do whatever he wanted. He felt his mouth being attacked under the warm and bursting lips of the Japanese pilot. Heero softly nibbled them, then harder. And when Duo felt his mouth being invaded by Heero's tongue, he opened his mouth for him willingly. This time, he answered to the Wing pilot's kiss. His first kiss. And he was pretty sure it was the same for Heero too. 

Duo had decided to accept what he thought was unbelievable, and enjoy it as much as he could. Their tongues met and fought against each other, but Duo was too happy to let Heero take charge. The longhaired pilot's hand was buried in his friend's dark hair, at which Heero answered by tightening the grip around his waist. 

Their bodies were pressed against each other. Nothing could have separated them. And Duo didn't care, in fact he was delighted. Their kiss became more and more hungry. Lips pulling and nibbling against one another, it became hotter and hotter. It was as if they wanted to melt into one another.  Duo moaned when Heero's mouth sucked on his lips. The Japanese teen seemed to like the erotic sound coming from the braided teen because the Wing pilot's arms clenched Duo even closer to him. Each boy felt the hardness of the other, which made them even more exited. When they couldn't breathe, they moved apart without letting go of each other's hand. 

Duo didn't leave Heero's burning gaze. When his breathing calmed, the only word Duo said was: 

"Why?"           

To Be Continued…

* * *

_They kissed!!! They kissed!!! I know a lot of people who have been waiting for this moment! *grins* Review Please and you will know what will happen in the next chapter._

_Sara-chan_


	14. From misunderstandings to complications

**TITLE:** **DO YOU REMEMBER ME? **

**AUTHOR:** sara-chan

**ARCHIVE:** If you're interested, tell me.

**PAIRINGS:** 1x2, hints of 3x4****

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi, angst, lemon later, AU

**FEEDBACK:** yes yes, please!

**DISCLAIMERS:** Gundam Wing is the only property of Sunrise and Bandai. 

**NOTES:** No, you are not dreaming! I'm posting the 14th chapter, two weeks after the 13rd! *gasps* Yeah, I can't believe that myself! Lol But this chapter was so easy to write that I had to send it to you! I hope everyone will like it. Thanks for all your reviews! I won't be still writing this fic if it wasn't for all your encouragements.  

**ANSWERS TO SOME REVIEWS:** **_chibidarangel_****_:_** lol you know, I was a bit afraid the kiss scene wouldn't be good. I thought it missed something, but I'm pleased to know you all liked it. **_EbonyBlack_****_:_** Eeeh? Trowa isn't French. I thought he was because I've read a lot of fics mentioning that. Lol I'm sorry for the mistake. You love Trowa? I can understand why. He is gorgeous! ^^ **_Akira-Khushrenada_Merquise:_** *waves 1x2 flag with you* I loooove 1x2 fics !!!! **_EtheLeA_****_: _**arrgghh! Don't kill me! You won't have to tie me to my chair. See? I have updated faster than usual! ^_^ And I don't mind LONG reviews ^^ **Thanks to all the others reviewers !!! **  

And now, on to the fic!

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: From misunderstandings to complications.**

"Why?"

Heero couldn't even find the words to answer Duo. It wasn't because he didn't have an answer, but rather that he had too many answers… too many reasons. Could he tell Duo that he couldn't bear to have seen him sad and nearly crying, because of him? Could he tell Duo that he had tried to find every way possible to escape Relena just so that he could stay with his braided friend, even if it was for a short time? Could he tell Duo that when he saw him under the bright moon, Heero had found him so beautiful he couldn't resist taking him in his arms and keeping him there against him?   

Heero didn't know. All that he knew was that when he saw the longhaired teen leave the ballroom, he felt something awaken in him. Something that he couldn't believe could exist in him after all these years. And so he had followed his emotions.  

_Follow you emotions._

Then he had kissed him. Heero hadn't thought something that simple could have been so wonderful… so intoxicating. If it had been in his power, they would have never stopped. They would have kissed and kissed and kissed. Heero had never touched something that soft. Duo's lips felt like they were made of flower petals. So when he had seen those lips just here before him, trembling but still red from their first kiss, Heero had had this sudden urge to capture them again. 

His cobalt eyes had met violets orbs. If it was something that had always made him remember Solo, it was without a doubt those gorgeous amethyst eyes. Each time Heero saw them, he felt like drowning in them. He could have looked at them forever. There was something in his eyes that could have imprisoned anyone's soul. Maybe because they reflected their owner's innocence. Despite all the harsh things that had happened in Duo's life, the braided teen's soul had still remained as pure as before.

And now, those violet eyes were gazing at him with confusion and uncertainty. There was something else in them too, but Heero couldn't decipher what it meant. Nevertheless, it made the Japanese pilot's heart warm.

"Duo, I…" Heero slowly said with hesitation. 

The American teen looked at him and waited patiently for what Heero would say next, when Duo couldn't bring himself to say anything. But at this exact moment, Relena ran toward them. Heero immediately dropped Duo's hands and just after that, the blonde girl launched herself into his unwilling arms. He didn't notice the hurt look that crossed Duo's eyes when the braided teen saw them together.

"Yuuki? What were you doing? I was searching for you!" she said using Heero's new name for his mission. 

"Relena," the short-haired boy coldly said while glaring at her, but she didn't seem to notice it. He didn't finish what he was going to say to her when he saw Duo walking away without another word. The furious and hurt look on the American teen's face didn't escape him. But Heero let him go. He didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. So he did what he always used to do. He ignored all that happened and placed back his Perfect Soldier mask.   

~*~

The next day, Heero didn't have a chance to talk to Duo. Every time they would cross each other's path, Duo would avoid him. It was now the first period of the afternoon. Heero knew he would have Duo in his class. When he arrived at his usual seat, he saw Duo talking with three others students. When the three boys noticed him, they nodded at him while Duo smiled. But Heero didn't buy it. The American teen's smile was too wide to be genuine. Then, the braided boy turned back to talk to his classmates. 

During the entire lesson, Heero looked at him. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt angry and furious. At Duo and himself. At Duo because he ignored him, but Heero couldn't bear that, when he was used to always feeling the braided boy's presence around him. He felt like something was missing in him, like a huge void had taken place. This feeling was even more truthful when Heero saw the long-haired teen talking and laughing with other people. And furious at himself for having been a baka. He should have said something that night even if he didn't know what. Now, Duo had misunderstood him and had been hurt by his cowardice. They had to talk as soon as possible or the situation would become worse.   

When Duo entered the dorm room, Heero sighed, relieved. He had been waiting for the braided teen for two hours since his last course at 4 p.m. He had begun to think that Duo would never come. 

"I'm beat!" the American pilot said, falling loudly on his bed. 

Even if they hadn't seen each other or often talked since _that_ night, when they had to stay with each other in their room, Duo would talk to him as if all was all right in the world. Well now, the braided teen was talking to him, but Heero could hear a restrained tone in Duo's voice. It was as if Duo was careful of what he was saying… as if he didn't trust Heero anymore. And for the Japanese teen, that hurt. A lot. He had to talk to him. He didn't want to feel that feeling, it hurt too much. He wanted what they had shared during those days back at Winner's safe house.

"Duo, we need to talk," he said as he sat at his desk.

The sudden tenseness in Duo's body hadn't passed unnoticed for Heero. 

"Talk about what?" Duo asked as he brought back his bag from under his bed and opened it. 

"You know very well what. I'm talking about the other night. Since then, you have been ignoring me."

Duo abruptly turned around and looked at him with glaring purple eyes. "How do you want me to act when my best friend just kisses me, and then throws himself in another girl's arms? Don't you think I deserve some reason to act the way I have been?"

Heero clenched his fists. "I told you there wasn't anything between her and I."

"I don't fucking care!" Duo shouted as he furiously took out a communicator and a knife from his bag. "I'm done always being put second and especially after her! It's gone on too long now! I can't take it anymore!" 

Heero stood up, nearly knocking his chair in the process, and quickly walked toward Duo. The latter turned around immediately. 

"Don't you dare come one step closer to me!" the furious boy warned him as he stepped away and backed toward the door. 

Heero heard the shaking tone in Duo's voice. He moved again forward until there were only few centimetres between them. "Duo, do you really think I would choose her over you? After all these years?" 

Duo nervously chewed on his lips then looked up at him with tired, sad eyes. "I don't know anymore. I…" His hands went through his long hair and he sighed. "Listen, I have to think about it. I have to see Hokasaki now. We will talk when I'll be back, okay?"

That wasn't what Heero wanted to hear, but he had to go with that. He didn't have any other choice.

"Hai."

When Duo left, Heero fell on his bed. 

"Kuso."

~*~

It was already 10 p.m. and Duo wasn't back.

_What is going on?_

Everybody was asleep. The school was closed. There was no one in the corridors. Duo should have been back around 8 p.m. His mission was to only win Hokasaki's trust, then be a member of his new elite army. Nothing else. So why was the braided baka so damn late?!! There was only one explanation. 

Duo had been captured. 

A new feeling took place in him, another one since his reunion with Solo. Panic. He didn't need that now. Heero went into Perfect Soldier mode again. If he wanted to be effective, he had to be calm. Grabbing his gun, Heero silently left the room. He had to find Hokasaki's office. That was where he had to begin his research. 

Ten minutes later, he found himself in front of the said office's door. Closed of course. Perfect terrorist in all of its meaning, Heero was always equipped for everything. He pulled a lock pick out of his pocket, and began to pick the lock. Two seconds later, the door opened. Heero entered silently.

No one. No one was there. 

The pilot spotted the teacher's computer and immediately switched it on. There wasn't a file of Duoanymore. Everything had been erased.

_Kuso!___

His heart was beating madly against his chest and a dreadful feeling settled in his gut. That _panic_ feeling was back. 

Where was Duo? It was as if he had never been in the school. The American teen's name wasn't registered in the school's files anymore. It was as if Duo had never been there at all.

_It's useless to stay here. He isn't here._

He left the room and turned back toward the way he had come in when he saw someone. He nearly jumped, and looked up to apologize.

It was Hokasaki.

"Mr Yuy. What are you doing here at this hour?"

Heero stepped back, and tightly grabbed his gun in his belt behind his back, ready to shoot if he had to. He saw Hokasaki smirk. Oh how Heero wanted to shoot him right now! The man seemed to be too sure of himself. 

"You shouldn't wander in the halls. You could meet the wrong kind of people, _Yuy__-kun_."  

_That's it!_ _I'm going to kill him!_ Heero thought while glaring daggers at the older man. 

Hokasaki walked pass him, so close that Heero could have shot him without missing him, but then the man turned around one last time.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something *very* important. You should go back to your room. There is a present waiting for you."

And with these words, he left.

_A present?___

Heero forgot about running after the man. 

_A present?___

He could feel sweat falling along his temple and knots in his gut. Without any more precautions, he ran to his room and opened the door violently. At first he didn't see anything… but when the sky cleared and the moon shone through the window, he saw it.

On his bed lay Duo's silver cross. 

It was tainted with blood. 

Near it was a paper. 

_Mind your own business_

_If you don't want to end up like him._

To Be Continued…

* * *

_*Hides behind her desk* Don't kill me! Want to know what happen to Duo? And what will Heero do? _

_Point at the button at the bottom of the page.___

_Thank you!_

_Sara-chan ^_^ (I will try to write the next chapter as fast as for this one!)_

  


	15. I won't forget you?

**TITLE:** **DO YOU REMEMBER ME? **

**AUTHOR:** sara-chan

**ARCHIVE:** If you're interested, tell me.

**PAIRINGS:** 1x2, hints of 3x4****

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi, angst, lemon later, AU

**FEEDBACK:** yes yes, please!

**DISCLAIMERS:** Gundam Wing is the only property of Sunrise and Bandai. 

**NOTES:** Yosh! I'm here! Oh well, I haven't been as quick as for the previous chapter, soooorry guys! Thanks to all of you for your kind reviews! I'm so happy to know you still like this looong fic. .  Oh and I'm sorry for the chapter 14! I sent it in French the first time. Sara no baka! I sent the wrong chapter ^^ 

**THANK YOU!**  

And now, on to the fic!

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: ****I won't forget you..?******

Trowa raised his eyes from his book and sighed. Quatre was still standing before the window, gazing at the sky with worried aquamarine eyes. The Latin teen felt dizzied after observing his lover's resilient pacing. 

"Quatre, they'll be back sooner or later. Stop worrying. You are going to grow white hair before you reach 20." He said with an amused look. 

But he had to admit it. He was worried too, even if he didn't show it. Heero and Duo should have been back from their mission this morning. Trowa knew Heero. When he was on a mission, the Japanese pilot was always on time. He had _never_ been late before. 

Quatre turned to look at the green-eyed teen without leaving his post from the window. "I know Trowa, but I've had this bad feeling since this morning," he said as he put his hand against his chest. "Something bad happened to them. I don't know what, but…"

At that moment, the front door opened. Quatre jumped on his feet and rushed toward the hall with Trowa on his tail. The sight of the Wing's pilot set off alarms in the Latin boy's ears. The Japanese pilot was too tense, too rigid. And his eyes…they seemed to contain so much rage and anger that it was frightening. Trowa was shocked. He had never seen his friend in such a state. 

"Heero? How did the mission go? Are you alright?"

Trowa sighed. Quatre had switched in mother hen mode. Trowa knew his lover well enough. The blonde could have kept asking questions until he got answers, but the Japanese pilot only passed past them without saying a word. Which of course made Quatre damn furious. 

"Heero! Where is Duo? Is he still in Deathscythe?"

Trowa had noticed the longhaired teen's absence too. Usually, he was never far behind his short-haired partner. At the Arabian boy's question, Heero tightly clenched the banister. Trowa could see the wood bending under his abnormal strength.   

"Captured," Heero snapped, then climbed the stairs. 

Trowa could have sworn he had heard the door slammed behind him. 

~*~

Heero was trying to stay calm. It wouldn't do any good to throw everything within arm's reach. His room. No. *Their* room at St. Gabriel Academy had already suffered from his rage. Shards of glass and scraps of books had been scattered all over the floor. Heero hadn't even picked them up after his outburst. He didn't care anymore. What he wanted at this moment was to find Hokasaki and make him suffer *very* painfully.     

When calmness and lucidity settled back into him, Heero had rushed toward Hokasaki's room. But the man had already left. If he hadn't known the principal was in the next room, Heero wouldn't have suppressed the furious scream hanging deep in his throat. During the entire night, he had searched in all Hikosaki's folders, trying to find an indication to where the man had gone, or what he had done to Duo. But there was nothing. Not even a sign. And on top of all that had happened, he hadn't even successfully accomplished his mission. He didn't know where the base was nor how OZ was recruiting his new soldiers. Heero had never been as furious in his entire life as at that moment. 

And now that he was in his dorm room, alone, his anger had died to give way to growing worry. Heero let his fingers slide around the sliver cross now hanging around his neck. 

What had happened to Duo? Was he alright? What had Hokasaki done to the braided teen? Heero _knew_ he wasn't dead because then, the American corpse would have already been found. No, it didn't look like OZ's usual method. They took Duo, but for what reasons? To interrogate him? Thinking about that made Heero's blood turn cold. The Japanese teen sat up on his bed and ran his hand in his hair in a nervous gesture. He didn't have the slightest idea where Duo and that bastard professor were.

What ate Heero the most, was that he had planned to tell everything to Duo when the braided boy came. But now it was too late.

_Iie! I will find him!_

He went to his computer and switched it on. Blue eyes glazed with a determined look and he went back to work. He wouldn't give up on Duo! Not when he had finally understood what Duo meant to him.     

~*~

[OZ's base: Siberia]

Collins suddenly sneezed and wiped his nose loudly. It was too fucking cold here. The snow had kept on falling all day, and seemed to never end. But well, he wouldn't have caught a cold if he hadn't changed his post. More new soldiers had come within these last weeks. Collins hadn't the slightest clue why, but he was sure it had to do with the arrival of the new doctor. Hey… maybe he could ask for a prescription. His throat had been hurting him like hell since yesterday. 

Loud steps behind him made him nearly jump, but when he recognized the person, he straightened up and saluted. After the door closed up, Collins sighed and wiped his forehead, though he wondered what Colonel Une could be doing here.

After being sure that the door closed behind her, Lady Une stepped in the room.

"How is it going so far?" she asked at the man sitting in front of several computers.

"Fine. The new pilots have all adapted to their work. You must have been able to see that these last weeks, Colonel Une, right?"

"Yes, I can in fact confess that I didn't believe you at the beginning of this project, but I quickly changed my opinion. The results are very promising."

"It seemed that the Gundam pilots will attack our site in Europe," the Doctor said.

"Exactly, that's why I came to see you," Une replied. "Do you think you could send our new pilots?"

"Certainly. They will be ready," he confirmed.

"Perfect. The Gundam pilots will soon be a past memory," she smirked.

Hokasaki smiled as well.     

~*~

[OZ's base: Europe]

"West wing, ok."

"01, go to the Central command center. You have 5 minutes."

"Ryoukai 04."

"Wait 01. Don't do the impossible. The mission comes first."

"…"

"01?"

"Hai. 01 out."

Heero fought back the urge to throw the communicator link away. Damn Quatre! So what if he was a bit more suicidal, if he was too reckless, he didn't need Quatre to watch over him like that. Damn it. It had already been two months. He couldn't believe how fast time had passed. Two months…

Heero threw a cautious glance in the corridor. When he was sure that no one was there, he rushed toward the main control room.  

And Quatre didn't have the right to say anything. He couldn't understand. It was during his mission that Heero could forget. That he could forget _him. _Otherwise, he would feel guilty and anxious again. He _needed _to immerse himself in his missions or else he would lose his mind. 

He finally found the room, and easily unlocked the door. Once he was inside, he quickly hacked into the main computer. Five minutes later, he found the password. The Japanese pilot sent his virus then started the detonator that would destroy the entire base. A smirk appeared on his lips. It was the same feeling he'd always felt when he accomplished a mission.

_Nimnu Ryoukai._

When he went back in the corridor, he told Quatre he had completed his mission. But suddenly, Heero heard loud steps behind him.

"Here he is!"

_Kuso!___

The pilot quickly took out his gun and shot. The two soldiers fell immediately, but growing steps told him he should hurry up before the new cavalry arrived. Heero went to the left, gun still in his hand, and searched for an exit. He had the plan of the base in his head. He already knew where the nearest exit was, but he was pretty sure he would be waited upon. He had to find another one. Following the long corridor, he finally saw a shaft which lead to the outside of the base.

_Perfect._

"Hey!"

A gunshot rang out through the air. Heero lunged to his right, feeling the bullet passed near his face. Sweating and heart hammering in his chest, Heero knew that if he hadn't been so quick, he would be dead now. It had been close. He turned around and he raised his gun and was aiming to fire, when a burning pain went through his right hand. His gun fell on the ground, while new steps approached.

"That's enough, 01," a cold emotionless voice said.

But this voice sent a shiver along the Japanese teen's back. Heero could have recognized it anywhere. Heart beating so fast he thought it was bound to stop, Heero turned around and met amethyst eyes.

_Duo!___

It was him! He had finally found Duo! Heero had the sudden urge to take the braided teen in his arms and cry from relief. Duo was here! His friend's name echoed in his head while his eyes drank at the sight of Duo. It was then when Heero looked again into Duo's eyes. His joy died immediately. Instead of the mischievous and laughing eyes, Heero was looking into cold and blank eyes. And Duo was wearing OZ's uniform, aiming a gun at him. 

_What is going on?_

At that moment, Quatre called Heero through the communicator link. "01, what are you doing? You are two minutes late."

"I have a problem. I can't do anything right now," Heero said, trying to keep his communications brief and as secret as possible.

"Stay here. 03 and 05 are coming."

"Ok."

"01, raise your hands and follow me without a word," Duo said icily. 

Heero stared at his friend in disbelief. He couldn't believe that the boy standing before him was Duo. He was so… different. Duo had never spoken like that before. With such an emotionless voice. Heero felt like he was facing a stranger.

"Duo?" the Japanese pilot softly asked.

"Don't move," Duo threatened him as he raised his gun. "How do you know my name?"

Heero felt the fine hair on his neck stand up. He looked at the braided teen again. There wasn't even a sign showing that he knew Heero in them. Duo didn't recognize him. He didn't know who Heero was. 

_What the hell have they done to him, those bastards?!!_

Suddenly, gunfire broke out everywhere. The soldier who had attacked Heero fell before him, dead and Duo's gun fell as well.

"01, are you alright?" Wufei shouted.

Heero turned around and saw Trowa and Wufei running toward him.

"Hai."

"Hurry! We need to leave now!" Trowa shouted.

Heero nodded, but turned toward Duo… and found that the braided teen had already left.

_Kuso!___

He didn't have other choice but to follow his friends. Before leaving, he threw back a last look behind him. 

_I will be back Duo. I promise._

To Be Continued…   

* * *

_Soooo__?__ I told you Duo wasn't dead! I wouldn't dare killing Duo. *looks at Heero's death glare and shudders* _

_Still 5 chapters to go! ^^ Then I will start a new Arc/ series._

_Review please!_

_Sara-chan_

_PS:__ if you want to get an email from me when the next chapter will be on FFnet, please log in or write your mail near your name when you review. Thanks. _  


End file.
